Two DADA Teachers-- Neither Belong
by luluhrh
Summary: It's Harry's fourth year, and there's a new guy at Hogwarts. . . Edward Elric has the eyes of a werewolf, he says he's a wizard, and he has many odd quirks. Who is he really? The Golden Trio are going to find out. And why are there two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers? This year's going to be a mess. . . Canon pairings for both! FMA:B! Rated T because of Ed. Love ya! lulu
1. Chapter 1

**YES! I have a good feeling about this!**

**I don't want a long author's note, so let's get this show on the road!**

**Oh, wait, the ****Disclaimer:**** which is the dumbest thing that ever existed. NO, I am not Hiromu Arakawa or J.K. Rowling. If I was, I would not be writing fanfiction. That would just be ridiculous.**

**I would also like to note that there are many lines of dialogue and writing taken directly from J.K. Rowling. If you recognize these lines, no, I am not claiming to own them. It's all J.K.'s stuff.**

**Now. . . hehehe. Let's get on with it!**

_**Harry**_

Something was going on at Hogwarts this year. That much I knew.

Everyone had been talking about it. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. . . Ludo Bagman, Mr. Crouch. . . even _Malfoy_ knew what was going on! They couldn't just mention "something" and then not tell us! That was just _cruel_!

Still. . . it wasn't like we could do anything about it.

Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in our compartment, discussing hidden castles, other magic schools, and pushing Malfoy off of an icy cliff when it happened.

There was a knock on the compartment door. We quieted as the door was pushed open.

"Hello, can I sit here?" the boy- well, more of a man, just a bit on the short side- asked politely. I heard Hermione gasp, but I couldn't figure out why. It was just a guy. He didn't warrant the shortness of breath Hermione was clearly suffering from.

I glanced at Ron, trying to figure out whether or not he'd noticed what was going on with our female friend, but he was staring at the boy in the doorway, brow furrowed. "I haven't seen you around before. . ."

The man chuckled a bit. "Unsurprising, seeing as it's my first year here. I'm Edward Elric."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Ron Weasley," Edward said, cutting Ron off. He turned to me. "You're Harry Potter," he continued. "And you-" he added, spinning to face Hermione, "are Hermione Granger."

Hermione blushed. "P-Pleasure to meet you, Edward."

"Call me Ed," Edward said, grinning.

I leaned forward. "You say it's your first year here, but you don't _look_ eleven."

Ed froze. Then, inexplicably, a grin crossed his face- an evil, almost demented looking grin. "How old do I look to you?"

Ron put a hand to his chin. "Around our age, I'd say. . . fourteen or so?"

The grin slipped off Ed's face. He looked crushed. As though his disappointment was so great he couldn't remain standing, he fell to his knees, eyes on the floor. "F-F-Fourteen?" he whined dejectedly. "Noooooooooo. . ."

". . ." Ron looked at me in confusion.

"How old are you, then?" I asked curiously.

Ed's head shot up. "I'm eighteen, dammit!"

I felt my eyes widen in shock. I saw similar things happening to both Ron and Hermione.

"B-But then. . . you're a seventh year! Or you aren't even a student!" Hermione cried out in shock.

Ed cocked his head, still on his knees. "Huh? Seventh year? Gramps didn't say anything about that. . ."

"Gramps?" I inquired. "Your grandfather talked to you about this?"

Ed shook his head and stood up. "Not my grandpa, the old guy who runs this whole school. . . thingy. Dumb-bell-dwarf, or something like that."

"You mean Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed, looking scandalized at the mispronunciation of Dumbledore's name (but still blushing like a maniac. . . why?).

"Oh, yeah, that was it! Dumbledore!" Ed grinned, pleased with himself.

Ron shot him an incredulous look. "You don't know Dumbledore? How the bloody hell do you not know Dumbledore?!"

Ed shrugged. "Well, I've met him. I know _him_, obviously. . . I just hadn't heard of him until he asked me to come here."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ed replied, slouching into the seat across from Ron and next to Hermione. I took the time to study him. He had long, golden hair done in a ponytail. He wasn't tanned or pale, just on a sort of mid ground when it came to skin color. He wore neat slacks, a white button up shirt, and a brown vest under a long, dark brown overcoat. He was carrying a suitcase in his white-gloved hands. He was taller than me, but only by about half a foot. He was. . . odd.

The strangest thing about him, however, was his eyes. They were the same shade of gold as his hair. They were like. . . Professor Lupin's eyes. Werewolf eyes.

Was he a werewolf?

As I pondered this possibility, Ron made a fatal mistake.

"You don't look tall enough to be eighteen," he said, still examining Ed closely.

Ed's face contorted into something frightful. "I'm not short, dammit!"

I chimed in, adding my own two cents. "Um, Ed, for your age, you are kind of short."

Ed exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A SUPER-SMALL BEANSPROUT MIDGET WHO LOOKS LIKE HE BELONGS IN PRESCHOOL BECAUSE HE'S TOO DAMN SHORT TO BE OLDER THAN THE FREAKISHLY TALL PEOPLE AROUND HIM?!"

I froze. Ron froze.

Only Hermione was able to do anything productive. "No, you aren't short Ed!" she said quickly, smiling. "You're taller than Harry and I! And it doesn't matter that Ron is taller than you, he's taller than a lot of seventh years, even some of the teachers!"

Ed still had his hackles raised, but he settled down a bit. "Okay. . . okay. I'm good now." He scowled in our direction. "But don't call me short, got it?"

Ron and I nodded quickly.

Ed smirked, letting us know that he really was good now. "You're supposed to say, 'sir yes sir!'" He added in an impeccable salute for good measure. "Honestly, what the hell do they teach at this school?"

"Magic," Ron couldn't stop himself from saying.

Ed snorted. "Yeah, I know. What a load of crap."

I blinked. "What?"

"Magic. It's not really mystical arts. It's science influenced by certain materials and special allowances of equivalency." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a odd-looking wand that appeared to be made out of some strange, bright red wood I didn't recognize. "See this wand? The wood wasn't originally red, but that's besides the point. It's got a phoenix feather core. Phoenix feathers are one of the materials I'm talking about. They're amplifiers. So are unicorn hairs, and dragon heartstring, and veela hairs, etc. They allow you to focus and multiply a small amount of power. The wand itself is not the source of power, but rather a conduit that allows you to access your own power reserves. We all have that little bit of power, even so-called 'Muggles'. Wizards are special because you are able to access that power." He placed his wand back into his bag. "As for the equivalency, I don't know why that bastard Truth allowed you to make things float, but he did. He made certain adjustments in the equivalency so that you could do your tricks."

I was lost. Judging by Ron's expression, so was he. Who the hell was Truth?

Hermione, on the other hand, looked surprised and impressed, and maybe even a little confused, but just barely.

"That's really clever, Ed!" she said happily, not really blushing anymore but still slightly pink.

Ed grinned at her. "I do my best, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed again. This time, Ron caught it and scowled at Ed.

I raised an eyebrow. Did Hermione think Ed was. . . handsome? For the first time, I realized that he was. In fact, I hadn't ever really seen anyone who looked as good as him out of magazines. Smooth hair, elegant features, and eyes made of molten gold. . . his only problem was that he was vertically challenged. Other than that, he looked. . . good. Really good.

No wonder Hermione was blushing so hard. No wonder Ron was jealous.

Ed laughed. "You guys are cool people! Mind if I hang out with you while we're at school?"

"Not at all!" Hermione rushed to reply.

Ron scowled. "Fine. Whatever."

I nodded, grinning. Ed seemed nice enough. Besides, with Ed around, there would never be a moment without something going on. I'd known him for all of six, maybe seven minutes and I already knew that.

Besides. . . something about him was bugging me, and I wanted to figure out what it was that he was hiding. His eyes. . . could he really be a werewolf? If not, what could he be hiding? We all loved a good mystery, and so far, that's all Ed was.

Ed leaned back in his seat, looking perfectly relaxed. "So, my good men and woman," he said, smirking at us, "why don't you tell me a bit about your school? Gramps wasn't very clear, and I have many questions."

Hermione looked eager. Ron looked miffed. I just smiled.

"Fire away, Ed," I said.

Ed grinned and did just that.

* * *

I honestly didn't think it was possible for someone to have so many questions, especially if they were so much of a pretty boy, but Ed soaked up information like it was the only thing keeping him alive, and there always seemed to be room for more.

"You must have a hollow chamber in your brain!" Ron exclaimed. He had let go of his animosity towards Ed after a while, mostly out of respect and understanding of the man's dislike for insolent pricks and authority figures.

Ed laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. I've always loved reading, ever since I was a little kid. I used to study from my. . ." He swallowed audibly, his gaze turning dark, as though what he was about to say pained him. "My. . . father. . . My father's old research. Yeah. I read _his_ books with my. . ." Here his eyes lost some of their darkness, gaining a sort of profound, deep pain. "My younger brother."

I exchanged a glance with Ron. What was so hard about speaking of his family?

Hermione didn't seem to notice. "Really?!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Wow! I started reading young as well. I think I was about three or four. What about you?"

Ed smiled lightly, but he still looked strange. "Mom said I was one when I started recognizing words. I was reading my dad's books by the time I was turning three. My brother learned a bit faster than I did, but I was self-taught while he had my help, so I guess that makes sense."

Hermione stared at him in shock. Ron and I stared, too. Was it possible that this man was more of a bookworm than our Hermione?

Ed struggled to grin normally. "I guess this is a good segue into the part where you guys ask me questions. I can tell you have a lot. Well, fire away!" This time Ed really did grin as he repeated my sentiment.

I felt surprised, and I could tell Hermione felt the same way. Surprisingly, it was Ron who took the initiative.

"Okay, first question," he said, narrowing his eyes, and I immediately sensed his distrust for Ed. "Why so eager to share?"

Ed shrugged. "Equivalent Exchange. You guys answered my questions, so I'll answer yours."

Ron looked slightly perplexed, but he shrugged and smiled. "Good enough for me."

Hermione went next. "Why are your eyes golden? Are they contacts or something?" she inquired, then blushed as though it was a sensitive subject.

"Heritage," was Ed's prompt reply. "My younger brother has similar coloring. We got it from. . . our dad." There it was again, that hesitation, that tensing around the shoulders. But this time. . . I almost didn't believe him. Did this mean he wasn't a werewolf? Or was he just hiding it from us for fear of rejection, or for his own purposes that we knew nothing of?

My turn. "Why do you always get that look when you talk about your family?"

Ed froze.

Then, slowly, he turned his eyes on me. I half-expected to see animalistic rage there, but that wasn't it. He looked. . . fractured. Saddened.

Lost.

"My dad left my mom, brother and I when I was two. Mom always thought he'd come back, but he didn't. Even when she was sick, he didn't come back." He was slumped over now, broken. "Mom died when I was six and my brother was five. We then moved in with a childhood friend and her grandmother, who had been an old friend of our dad's." He looked up, seeming impossibly old. "There was an accident a few years later. We were badly injured. Once we healed up, about a year later, we started traveling together. For a long time, my brother and I were all we had left. But now. . ." He glanced back down, letting loose a bitter chuckle. "I haven't seen him in two years. He probably thinks I'm dead."

I couldn't speak. He sounded like his life was worse than mine!

I sighed. "For the record, your life isn't the only one that sucks."

Ed laughed wryly. "Trust me, I know. I've seen enough misfortune to last me a lifetime." He scowled. "Life's a bitch."

I nodded in agreement.

Then, suddenly, Ron asked another question.

"Where's your accent from?" he wondered aloud. "I can't place it."

Ed smiled. It looked weak, but it was something. "That's classified," he said jokingly. Then he asked for another question.

It took me a moment to realize that he hadn't given us a real answer.

I immediately asked, "What was your brother's name?"

Ed gave me a hard look, like, _Are you _trying _to drive me into depression?_ Then he sighed.

"Alphonse," he replied wearily. "His name was- no, _is_ Alphonse."

I nodded. "And the others?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Mom was Trisha. The childhood friend was Winry Rockbell. Her grandmother was Pinako Rockbell, Granny Pinako to us. Dad was Van Hohenheim."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hohenheim? Didn't you say your last name was Elric?"

"Yeah, it was Mom's last name. What of it?"

I shrugged. "Nothing." I gazed at him evenly. "You know my name. You've heard the story?"

Ed shrugged. "Enough. You were one when He-Whose-Name-Everyone-Is-Too-Wimpy-To-Say murdered your parents and tried to murder you. You survived, though."

I nodded. "Mom was Lily Potter, formerly Lily Evans. Dad was James Potter."

Ed nodded. "Equivalent Exchange." He turned to Ron. "What about you?"

Ron looked startled at the attention, but he promptly rattled off, "Dad's Arthur Weasley. Mom's Molly Weasley. Brothers from oldest to youngest are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, then me. Younger sister is Ginny."

Ed whistled. "Big family." Then he turned to Hermione.

Hermione blushed and stammered, "Um, Jacob and Margaret***** Granger are my parents. I don't have any siblings."

Ed nodded again. "I see." Then he yawned deeply. "I'll answer some more questions another time, how 'bout it? I'm exhausted," he mumbled, promptly slumping down and closing his eyes. Within seconds, he was snoring.

Ron looked incredulous. "Even I can't do that!"

I nodded seriously. "Yeah, he's even better at sleeping than you, Ron."

Ron scowled at me while I cracked a grin.

Hermione sighed as she gazed at the sleeping boy next to her. "He's gorgeous. . ." she murmured.

Ron snapped to attention. "What?" he asked quickly.

Hermione blushed. "Well he is!"

Ron glared at her, then focused on Ed. "I don't see it," he said brusquely.

I coughed a quiet, "_Liar_," into my hand. Ron turned his burning gaze on me and I shrugged innocently.

Hermione giggled, then turned back to the golden man. "Why didn't he tell us where he's from?"

"Dunno," I replied. "I got the feeling he was hiding it on purpose, though."

Ron leaned forward. "Think he could be a Death Eater?" he hissed under his breath.

Hermione scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I'm don't know. . . Maybe, but we don't know him well enough to figure it out for sure." I glanced at Ed, then whispered, "Don't his eyes look a bit like Lupin's?"

Ron scooched back into his seat. "You think he's a werewolf?" he muttered in fear.

"He said it was from his father!" Hermione said reproachfully.

"Maybe he was covering it up," Ron suggested.

"Or his father was a werewolf and he was born one," I added. "Don't know if that happens, since I'm not sure if werewolves breed or not. . ."

"I read that they don't," Hermione said, as though that settled the matter. "He doesn't seem ragged enough to be a werewolf in my opinion. Besides, he's very smart, obviously."

"So was Lupin!" Ron replied argumentatively.

As the two of them began their standard back and forth over their newest topic, I gazed at Edward Elric.

_What are you hiding, Ed?_

* * *

I'm not sure when I drifted off to sleep. All I know is that when I awoke, Ed was gone and Ron and Hermione were arguing over whether or not to wake me up.

"He'll want some sweets!" Ron argued.

"But he's tired, Ronald! Let him wake up when he wakes up!" Hermione replied hotly.

"Hey," I said drawing attention to myself.

"Hey mate!" Ron said, forgetting all about his and Hermione's spat. "Want a Chocolate Frog?"

"Sure," I replied. Then I glanced around. "Where did Ed go?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. He said he had to go, then he stood up and left." He scowled at Hermione. "'Mione looked pretty sad to see him go. Kept asking if we'd see him in school."

Hermione turned beet red. "_Shut up!_" she hissed angrily.

"He said we would," Ron added.

"RONALD!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"What?!" Ron asked. "I'm just telling Harry what happened."

"UGH! You're. . . you. . . you're IMPOSSIBLE!" Hermione nearly shouted, storming out of the compartment.

Ron watched her go, then turned to me. "What's got her knickers in a twist?"

I sighed. Sometimes it seemed like Ron would never learn.

* * *

_A school, huh? Why? Why did I have to come here? What does the old man want from me? I don't trust him. I don't trust any of these wizards. I don't trust this magic._

_But. . . if it could help me get home. . . I'd use it._

_Protecting the Potter boy for Gramps doesn't seem like that bad a price. He's a nice kid. Bit nosy, I can tell, and he and his friends have a knack for finding trouble from what I've heard, but they're good kids. I'll have my hands full, of course, what with studying and protecting and everything, but I think I might even forge some bonds with some of these ki-_

_No! No. I can't. I'm going to be leaving. I'm going to find my way home. Help Harry, find a way to get back to my world, and hightail it out of here. Magic. . . it's unfair. It's not right. I don't belong in a place where the Equivalent Exchange is so. . . warped._

_I'm coming, Alphonse. I'll find you. Wait for me._

* * *

When we entered the Great Hall, we didn't see Ed anywhere. I wasn't sure why I'd even expected to, honestly. He was new. Maybe there'd be some sort of announcement before he was sorted because he was entering seventh year instead of first year.

"Who do you think the new DADA teacher is?" I asked when I found that seat empty.

"Hope they're good, they'll have to be to top Lupin," Ron replied.

"Nobody can top Lupin."

"Too true, they'll have to be super powered."

We laughed. Just then, Hermione rushed up.

"Thank god I found you!" she exclaimed. "Listen, have either of you seen Ed?"

Ron scowled. "We haven't seen your _boyfriend_, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him, then turned to me.

I shrugged helplessly. "We've been looking, but we have no clue where he could be. Maybe Dumbledore's going to introduce him as a. . . transfer student?"

Hermione pondered this. "It's a possibility. . ." Then she frowned. "I wish he could have told us where he was going."

Roy snorted. "As if. I bet he was going to meet Malfoy or something."

"He's not associating with supporters of You-Know-Who, Ronald."

"How do you know he isn't?!"

"How do _you_ know he is?!"

"He's suspicious!"

"You're just jealous because he's more attractive than you are!"

Ron's ears turned red. "You- I- That's- Of course not!" Ron sputtered.

I sighed. These two. . .

After we sat, Dumbledore stood. Before the Hall could even properly become silent, he called,"I have only two words to say to you. Tuck in."

Cheers echoed through the Hall as everyone dug into the sumptuous feast before them.

"Ah, that's be'er," Ron said, revealing the mashed potato being further crushed within his mouth.

Just then, Nearly-Headless Nick drifted up and engaged Hermione in a conversation about Peeves wanting to come to the feast that somehow got sidetracked as soon as Nick mentioned the fact that Hogwarts had house elves. Hermione ended up spilling pumpkin juice all over the table before pushing her plate away.

"Slave labor," she muttered in response to Ron's insistence that not eating wouldn't make the house elves better off. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

Covering my smile at Hermione's kind, righteously indignant nature, I finished off my plate. Soon enough the desserts appeared. While Ron tried to entice Hermione into eating some, I helped myself to treacle tart and turned to look at the other people in the hall.

_There's Ernie Macmillan, he cut his hair, interesting. . . Cho Chang, she looks really pretty, wait what? Well she does. . . Slytherins acting all high and mighty as usual, they're all idiots, I hate them, especially Malfoy. . . Snape looks pretty ticked off, wonder what happened, is he upset about not getting the DADA job again? . . . Someone with golden blonde hair is just outside the doors, probably Ed. . . WAIT ED?!_

"I found Ed!" I whispered. "He's outside the Great Hall!"

"What?" Ron asked, his mouth full of pudding.

I was about to stand up and go to Ed when the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore rose. The Hall instantly quieted.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at all of us. "Now that we are all fed and watered," (Hermione made a little "hmph" sound at that) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

I listened as Dumbledore as he told us the usual- no magic in the halls, no going into the Forbidden Forest, don't get on Filch's bad side- but I was more focused on Ed. Why was he waiting out there? Why didn't he come inside?

The I caught the tail end of one of Dumbledore's sentences, and all my thoughts of Ed flew out the window.

"-Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"WHAT?!" I cried, but it was lost in the general outraged tumult in the Hall. The Quidditch Tournament not take place?

"Has he finally lost it?!" Ron cried out in anguish.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely."

I frowned. What could be more enjoyable than Quidditch?

"I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

He never got to finish his sentence, for at that moment there was a great clap of thunder and the doors of the Hall swung open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

His face was a mass of scars. Heavy and light, thick and thin, jagged and straight, and everything in between. His nose had a chunk taken out of it, and his mouth was not immediately distinguishable as such since it seemed more like just another gash than something to breathe, eat, drink, and speak with. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye- and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all we could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words I couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and us students.

"May I introduce one of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

There was silence. Many people seemed to be struck dumb by the appearance of "Professor Moody."

"Moody? As in Mad-Eye Moody, the one your dad was talking about?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Must be," Ron said, awestruck. "Blimey, he's supposed to be one of the best Aurors there are!"

I vaguely registered this conversation, but I was more interested in Dumbledore's words.

_May I introduce one of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?_

_One of our new teachers. There's more than one DADA teacher this year._

_What's going on?_

"Many of you have probably noticed my wording," Dumbledore continued. "Yes, I did say one of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, because this year, we have two." Dumbledore called out into the entrance hall, "You can come in now, my friend."

For a moment, there was no noise. Then, soft footsteps reached my ears. One seemed slightly heavier than the other, which reminded me of Moody's footsteps in an odd way. Then a man entered the Hall, and I heard Ron and Hermione gasp with me.

He had changed from his previous outfit. Now, instead of the neat clothes he had on before, he wore tight leather pants and a black jacket lined with white. Underneath it he wore a black tank top. He was taller than before, probably because of the thick-soled boots he had on. He had on a long, hooded coat, similar to a cloak except for the fact that it was scarlet in color and had a black symbol that I thought I'd seen somewhere before- a crowned cross around which a snake was twined- on it. His long, aureate hair, in a braid instead of a ponytail, glowed in the candlelight, almost as brightly as the floating candles themselves. He had ditched the suitcase, but the gloves were still on, and his eyes were still as brilliantly golden as ever.

It was Ed.

"Please allow me to introduce Professor Edward Elric!" Dumbledore announced, unaware that the worlds of three of his students had just been turned upside down.

* * *

_So many students, so many _people_, it's too much, oh Al, if you were here, this would be so much easier. . ._

_They're looking at me weirdly. Not because I'm. . . diminutive (which I'm NOT), because I don't look old like the other teachers. Because I'm not as scarred as that Moody guy. . . or so they think. They have no idea what scars I'm hiding, and not necessarily physical ones._

_I miss you. I miss Mustang's team. I even miss Colonel Bastard himself. I miss Granny, and I miss Winry. Honestly, I miss Winry just as much as I miss you. I would have missed her more, but I saw her so little that I'm used to missing her. We were always together, Al, and not having you here now seems. . . wrong. We should be figuring this weird world out together, but we can't._

_Walking up to that Head Table is. . . a challenge. They're all looking. Students, teachers, even. . . ghosts._

_That's another unfair thing about this world: ghosts. The dead can leave an imprint of themselves on this reality instead of passing on. Why did Truth give them all these passes?_

_I spotted Harry and his friends. They looked like someone just slapped them silly. Also like drowned rats, but everyone in the Hall looked like drowned rats, so it was their dumbstruck faces that caught my attention. I almost waved, but I didn't. I let my gaze slide over them. I'll talk to them later. Instead, I focused on all of the other students._

_So many people. . ._

_Al, what did I sign myself up for?_

* * *

Dumbledore was saying something, but I wasn't listening. I was staring at Ed. He'd seen us, I know he did, but he didn't react. He just glanced at us, golden eyes not even faltering as they swept across our side of the room. No one was making any noise. Everyone just stared at the boy that was going to be a _teacher_.

_He didn't tell us._

He hadn't lied, exactly. He did say that Dumbledore hadn't mentioned being in the seventh year to him. He'd just neglected to mention that he'd be teaching us, and neglecting to mention something was pretty much the same thing as lying. . . right? Did I really have the right to say he lied? Maybe he just didn't want to share. Maybe he didn't even care. He was pretty easygoing. . .

_Or he's hiding something. Maybe he's plotting. Maybe he_ is_ with Voldemort, like Ron said._

No, that's ridiculous!

_Or is it? What do we know about Edward Elric, anyway? Sure, he talked about his family with us, but who's to say he's isn't lying?_

It was his eyes. It was the same look I get when I think about my parents, about my family. He can't be that good an actor. Eyes don't lie. Even if someone can hide the emotions in their eyes, they wouldn't be able to disguise them with other emotions. It's just. . . it can't be done.

_How do you know? Have you tried?_

. . . Yes. I have. It's impossible.

Besides, Dumbledore hired him. Dumbledore knows everything. Ed couldn't have hidden anything from him.

_There's a first time for everything. . ._

I abandoned my internal conversation with myself just in time to hear Dumbledore saying, "-and he'll be joining some classes to observe how we perform magic as well as teaching classes for the fourth year and up. He and Professor Moody will not be splitting classes. Rather, every student fourth year and up will be alternating between the two teachers. Every student under fourth year will only have classes with Professor Moody."

"Alternating?" Hermione murmured. She seemed to be the least shell-shocked out of the three of us. "Why alternating? Why only fourth year and up? And he'll be taking classes with students? Why couldn't he just get tutoring from the other teachers?"

Ron didn't respond. He was just shaking his head muttering, "It's only a dream. It's only a dream," over and over again.

I jabbed him in the ribs. "Snap out of it, Ron," I whispered, still trying to pay attention to Dumbledore's speech.

"-so I hope you will all join us in giving them both a warm welcome."

There was applause, but it was scattered, jumbled and twisted by muttering. The lack of applause didn't seem to be bothering either of the new teachers. As Ed sat down at the table and the students in the Hall finally got a good look at his face, about half of the student populace (so the girls) sighed dreamily. Even Hermione seemed to be affected by the teacher's candlelit countenance.

Ron finally managed to come out of his trance, just in time to scowl at the enraptured women around us.

"What's so special about him, anyway?" he muttered. "He's blonde, so what? He has cool eyes, big deal. They'll like anyone who's even half-way attractive."

I didn't want to tell Ron that Ed was obviously far more than half-way attractive, but luckily for me, I didn't have to. Because just then, Dumbledore continued his speech.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing, transfixed, at Ed, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar. . ."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time.. . no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

I listened carefully as Dumbledore explained the tournament. Unlike Hermione, I couldn't bring myself to be startled by the death toll line Dumbledore imparted upon us. I was too excited. This seemed like fun!

I wasn't very disappointed when I heard about the age restriction. I'd kind of expected it. Who in their right mind would let underage kids participate in something this dangerous?

Throughout the explanation, I couldn't help but notice Ed's reactions to everything. In his new seat, in between Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector, he had a lovely view of the headmaster. He seemed oddly detached, not really paying attention, not really startled by anything the headmaster threw at us. However, his eyes didn't look glazed. On the contrary, they seemed even brighter than before, like he was concentrating on something. They were fiery.

_Fire in those eyes._

I blinked. That hadn't been my voice. Where did that come from?

_That__ boy… I've never seen anyone look so defeated._

_That's what you saw? No. There was fire in those eyes._

What were these voices? It certainly wasn't me.

An image came into my head: a boy, small, with golden hair and empty golden eyes. He sat in a wheelchair. He was missing his right arm and left leg. He was broken.

But then I looked more closely at his eyes.

Fiery. Lively. Determined.

Startled, I looked back at Ed.

It was him, alright. Older, less broken, but it was definitely him. He was the boy.

But then. . .

How did he have his arm and leg?

I shook my head. Ed was a mystery, alright. One that was only getting bigger and more complex. . . and one I was determined to figure out.

* * *

Alles ist scheisse.

_A little something I learned in Germany._

_Actually, that's not true. All is not shit. . . yet. But I can tell everything's going to fall apart soon._

_It's raining right now. My ports are aching. I miss Winry. I miss you. I'll find you. I'll come back, I promise. Okay? I'll be back as soon as possible. Wait for me._

_Love, Ed_

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Well? How did I do? This was a lot longer than my first chapters usually are, so yay! Be proud of me!~**

**If anyone feels like I made Ed too handsome, go die in a hole. Ed is beautiful. End of discussion.**

**Anywho, REVIEW! (Hehehehehehe. . . rhyme.) RFF, peeps! Without peeps RFFing, I do not update. When I do not update, a story ends. When a story ends, I cry. When I cry, the world cries. When the world cries, there are massive floods everywhere. When there are massive floods everywhere, peeps die. Don't let peeps die. RFF!~**

**Hehehe. . . isn't that like a Direct TV commercial? XD**

**The word of the day is SHOPAHOLIC! My best friend is a shopaholic! HAHAHA, I LIKE THIS WORD! YIPPEE!~**

**Ahem. Yes. I am insane. Thank you for noticing.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooh, more of this stuff that is such fun!**

**Not a long A/N today. . .**

**Disclaimer:**** Just. . . no. Not mine, none of it. *sigh***

**Now read, my lovelies!**

_**Ron**_

I _really_ didn't trust Ed.

I guess it wasn't his fault. . . or maybe it was, I didn't know.

(I didn't know much in this situation, to be honest.)

All I knew was that Hermione had a crush on him (along with every other girl at the whole bloody school) and he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to kids in our year and up. Oh, and he had a sad family history and golden eyes due to "genetics." I still wasn't sure if I believed _that_, either. He looked a whole lot like a werewolf to me, now that Harry mentioned it. . . (What the bloody hell was genetics, anyway?)

Anyway, who were we to say that he wasn't a Death Eater? He was of age (short, but of age), he had to be smart to be a Professor at eighteen, and he may or may not have been a werewolf. I wasn't prejudiced towards werewolves- Lupin was one and he was fantastic- but the majority of the species was rather unpleasant according to what I'd heard. Many had sided with You-Know-Who when he was in power. Maybe Ed was one of them.

That is, _if_ he was a werewolf. I was pretty sure he was, but I didn't have enough evidence. Usually, I'm one to dive in headfirst, with little to no knowledge of the situation, but something about the situation made me doubt my normal methods (a.k.a. Harry's normal methods). I didn't trust myself not to get caught. Ed seemed pretty sharp. He'd probably catch me.

Even if he was evil, I couldn't help but respect the guy a little for coming off as clever, funny, temperamental, friendly, deep, _and_ intimidating all at the same time. He either had an incredibly diverse personality or he was the best actor alive. If _I_ felt all of that at once, I'd explode!*****

Still, respect or no respect, the fact remained that he might be evil. Therefore, I did not trust him. I said as much to Harry and Hermione as we walked back to the common room.

Their reactions were. . . mixed. Decidedly so.

Harry said, "That's fair. I can't say I trust him fully, either." He scratched at the back of his neck uneasily. "He seems all right, but you never know. . . Quirrell didn't come off as evil. . ."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Honestly. I don't know what's wrong with you. Harry, you've been seeing Death Eaters _everywhere_ ever since you found out what they were! You too, Ron!"

"But Hermione-!" I protested, but she would have none of it.

"I trust Ed," she said simply. "I believe that he's not evil. Do you remember what he told us on the train? About his family?" She lowered her gaze to the ground. "You can't fake that kind of pain. It was true. It had to be."

I shifted uncomfortably. It was true, he did seem to be being honest. . .

But I am a Gryffindor male. Therefore, I do not know how to keep my mouth shut.

"You just like him because he's _handsome_!" I said nastily.

Hermione blushed bright red, a shade rivaling that of my hair. "I do not like people just because they're handsome!"

I quickly gave a fake, odd sounding cough. It sounded a lot like, "_Lockhart!_"

Hermione sniffed and whipped around to continue climbing the stairs, still flushed.

I rolled my eyes at Harry. He grinned back.

"Can't say it's not true, mate. . ."

". . . because it is definitely true," Harry finished, laughing. Ah, best friend telepathy. Nothing like it.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up grinning. I'd had an amazing dream. I'd won the Triwizard Tournament, and the whole school had me hoisted upon their shoulders. Harry was cheering, happy for me (and glad to not be the center of attention for once). Hermione. . . she was smiling. Hard. Clapping, too. She looked proud, and when I smiled at her, she blushed the same way she did on the train when she met Ed. Ed was there, too, looking disgruntled at how Hermione was paying him no attention.

I woke up smiling.

For some reason, I was glad that best friend telepathy didn't work when it came to dreams.

* * *

_I'm a teacher, Al. A fucking TEACHER. Everyone says ol' Gramps is a genius, Al, but he evidently has no idea how dumb this decision is. Me, teaching! And I can't use Teacher's methods because they're "inappropriate for a school setting." Inappropriate my ass. They just don't have any deserted islands available, or any that they care to share. Talk about stingy. . . I mean, they're DESERTED ISLANDS. It's not like anyone is going to miss them or anything!_

_*sigh* This may be too much for me, Al. No, wait, it IS too much for me. There isn't a moment when I don't wish one of you were here. . . but I know you're okay, and that's all that matters. When I finish paying my price, I'll come back and join you. I just have to defeat one guy and his followers. Should be a piece of cake. After Father, everything is a piece of cake. Besides, this dude I have to defeat? He's been splitting his soul. Father had thousands of souls inside of him, making him very strong. This guy only has, what, a seventh of his own soul? Talk about week. Kill all the parts of his soul, then kill him, then go home. Done._

_I really can't wait to see you, Al. . ._

* * *

The next morning, we got our schedules.

"Oh, great, History of Magic is second today," I groaned.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that does suck. Still, at least we don't have Trelawney until Wednesday."

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "I still you think you should have just given that up."

"Don't I wish," I moaned. "But I don't want to get in trouble. . ."

Hermione smirked. Then she gasped and blushed.

Harry looked confused, then glanced at where he gaze was directed. His expression morphed into a smirk.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione's boyfriend just came in," he stage-whispered, earning a glare (though an admittedly red-faced glare) from Hermione.

I scowled. Ed again.

I turned around, and my jaw met the floor.

Ed looked. . . incredible.

His hair was done in an elegant high ponytail, showing off his face and eyes. His eyes were still hazy with sleep, and he was scratching at the back of his neck.

It was his clothes, however, that were making all the girls start to drool.

Last night, he'd been wearing leather pants, an odd black jacket, and a bright red overcoat. Today, however, he had ditched the coat and jacket, revealing a black tank top with rather thick straps and a small neckline. Instead of boots, he wore slippers.

Ed yawned, and a great sigh came from the women in the Hall. Professor Burbage****** actually sighed with the rest of the student body, then blushed profusely.

I did not sigh (duh). I was rather intrigued by Ed's right arm. It was strange- it seemed so much lighter in color when compared to Ed's other arm. Also, his tank top sleeve on that arm was wrinkled strangely, almost like there was something under it.

My eyes widened.

_He's hiding something._

Was I surprised? No.

Was I confused? Definitely.

Was I going to figure this out?

Well, of course. I'd bet more than my life on it.

After all, with Harry and Hermione, I have trouble NOT figuring things out. It's kind of an occupational hazard when you're best friends with a bookworm and a boy who can't keep himself out of trouble to save his life.

"Hey, check out the right strap of his tank top," I hissed at Harry and Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow at me, then glanced back at Ed. His brow furrowed. "It looks. . . lumpy."

I nodded excitedly. "Exactly. What's under it, I wonder?"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't bug him, you two. What if it's a scar or something he's sensitive about?" Harry and I turned incredulous gazes on her. She blushed deeper under out scrutiny. "What?"

"We've never cared about people being sensitive before, 'Mione," Harry said in confusion.

I scoffed. "I know why. It's because it's Ed, isn't it?"

Hermione turned her furious glare on and aimed it at me. "It is not!" she exclaimed indignantly.

Just then, something tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned around quickly.

It was Ed.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ed asked innocently. Hermione was slowly becoming a tomato. Harry looked surprised. I wanted answers.

"Why didn't you tell us you were teaching?" I demanded indignantly, ignoring Hermione's hiss of disapproval.

Ed shrugged. "Didn't seem all that important. As a matter of fact, I didn't know for sure that I would be teaching until I got here. Gramps just told me to come. Offered me a place on the staff and disappeared. Even after I sent him my confirmation, he didn't tell me if I was on the staff." Ed smirked. "If the old man treated the situation as if it was unimportant, why shouldn't I?"

A good story, I'll admit it. That doesn't mean I believed it. My eyes narrowed.

Ed raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Believe what you want, Ron." Then he grabbed a slice of bread, buttered it with precise strokes, and continued on his way, taking careful, measured bites as he went.

A few seats away, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil sighed in unison.

"It's the broad shoulders and his muscular but lithe build," Lavender murmured dreamily. "That's what gets me. He's _dominant_."

"I like the exotic feel his coloring gives off," Parvati added softly. "He's so. . . golden. Like the sun. And his features are elegant but strong."

To my horror, I caught Hermione nodding in agreement in an almost vacant way, her eyes glazed over as they bored into Ed's retreating form. I snorted, and she started, turning to me and reddening yet again.

"Shut up," she hissed in angry embarrassment. Harry laughed. She turned her glare on him, but he just grinned.

Just then, Ginny came up and plopped down in the seat next to Hermione. "Hey guys!" she greeted us cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Ginny," Harry said. Ginny hardly even blushed. (She was really growing up.) "What's up?"

Ginny shrugged. "Not much, but. . ." She bit her lip nervously, really blushing now. "I heard you guys knew the new professor. Care to introduce me?"

I groaned, banging my head against the table and nearly upsetting a jug of pumpkin juice as Hermione responded enthusiastically in affirmation. Even my own sister was growing obsessed with Ed. . .

This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

_Al. . . girls are staring at me. It's weird. They look like starved animals. I'm starting to feel scared. . . I think they might eat me if I let my guard down. This is a magic school. Could the girls turn into ferocious, man-eating monsters? Probably not, but I wouldn't necessarily bet against it._

_I mean, seriously. It's like they've never seen a guy before!_

_. . . Well, more like they've never seen a moderately good-looking guy before. Because honestly, I don't see why they're all staring. I'm not handsome or anything. . . am I? I don't even know._

_Could it be because they saw through my skin-glove? The thin thingamajig that I use to hide my automail nowadays? Do they have X-ray vision, too? I know that Moody does, but I managed to cast a spell so that he wouldn't notice it (who knew I'd be able to do magic in this crazy place, huh?). Can these insane females see through my disguise?_

_I don't think so, but that doesn't mean it's not creeping me out._

_Al. . . I wish you were here._

_I've been away for two years, Al. Two years is too long to be away from you and Winry. I'll be home soon._

_Away from all these vicious females who want to eat me alive, if I'm interpreting their gazes correctly. . . Why can't my life be normal for once? GAH! Truth really screwed me over this time._

_Life. . . makes no sense._

_Help me. . ._

**_End of Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Sorry it's so much shorter! It's just that I don't really. . . well, _connect_ with Ron. Harry? Sure. I know his personality. Hermione? Totally. Even Ginny I'd be good with. But Ron? He's a real boy. It's annoying.**

***LOL, reference to the fifth book (which doesn't make much sense since this takes place in the fourth book, but who cares anyway? Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon, and that shall never change!~).**

****Yeah, Muggle Studies teacher lady, remember? Dies at the beginning of the. . . sixth book? Seventh? One of 'em. Anyway, I made her the youngest teacher (besides Ed, of course). That way another teacher can have a crush on him!**

**By the way, did anyone like Lavender and Parvati's little convo? I did! I would have been Hermione in that situation. . . or maybe Winry. I think Winry gets an itch whenever someone admires Ed aloud. An itch to throw her wrench at something, that is. . . Me? I'd throw my frying pan, naturally.**

**The word of the day is PALINODE! It has something to do with songs/poems/odes or something. . . I don't particularly care, anyway.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	3. Chapter 3

**I. . . I. . . Grr. Life. It can be evil, my friends. _Evil_. EVIL, I TELL YOU!**

**Yeah. I get bored easily, too.**

**On the upside, VACATION! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**. . . That was really weird. . . *goes to corner* *mopes for five seconds* *comes back* Okay. Let's do this.**

**Disclaimer:**** . . . *back to corner to mope* *starts quivering* *explodes in fiery ball of rage* *reforms* Does that answer your question? If not, let me spell it out: I. Space. D. O. N. Apostrophe. T. Space. O. W. N. Space. H. P. Space. O. R. Space. F. M. A. Period.**

**. . . I'm so out of it lately. I mean, jeez.**

**Read please, before I do some other weird thing. . .**

_**Hermione**_

I really don't see why Ron is so angry at Ed.

I mean, sure, he is attractive, and I may have the smallest crush on him (along with every other girl at Hogwarts), but why does that give him the right to be so. . . so. . . I don't really have the right word for it. Irritable? Prickly? Jealous?

. . . Well, maybe. It doesn't seem like him at all, though.

Still, we're getting older. It's only natural that we start acting differently.

Harry is fine with Ed, though. God, it just doesn't make sense!

(Then again, boys never do.)

After I told Ginny about Ed ("Don't EVER call him short, Gin." "Okay. . . he isn't all that short, anyway. . ." "That's the spirit!" ". . . I was being serious. . ."), Ron fixed me with a look that I could not interpret. He looked determined, purposeful. . . calculating? He didn't look like the Ron I knew. I tried to ignore it, but I wasn't going to eat the product of slave labor and all my books were in my trunk, so I was having trouble focusing on something else. I tried joining other conversations, but I could feel Ron's eyes on the back of my head.

Finally, I spun around and demanded, "What do you want, Ronald?!"

He wasted no time in inquiring, "What do _you_ think makes Professor Elric attractive, 'Mione?"

The question caught the attention of most of the females in the vicinity, as well as quite a few disgruntled males.

I blushed. "W-Why are you asking me, Ron?" I asked nervously.

Ron grinned evilly. "I would like your opinion on Professor Elric."

I shrugged, trying to hide my reddened cheeks. "W-Well, I suppose it's his elegant, effortless looks. . . and maybe his physique? Yes, he's well muscled, strong, and evidently smart, to be a professor at such a young age."

"You know how old he is, Hermione?" Lavender all but squealed.

I blinked. "Well, yes. He was in Harry, Ron, and my compartment on the-"

"THAT'S SO COOL! You know him!" Parvati screeched.

Immediately, girls crowded around us.

"So tell us about him," one Gryffindor sixth year who I'd never even spoken to commanded.

Ron glared at the table, angered that his plan (whatever it had been) had backfired. Harry raised his hands in mocking surrender and said, "Sorry, but I'm not answering questions."

The girls rounded on me.

"W-What do you want me to t-tell you?" I stuttered, frightened by the crazed look in many of the girls' eyes.

"How old is he?"

"Where is he from?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Does he like blondes?"

"He's straight, right?"

"Are his eyes _really _gold?"

"One question at a time!" I yelled above the cacophony.

The girls quieted until Angelina Johnson asked brazenly, "So where is he from?"

I pondered this for a moment before saying, "When we asked, he joked and said it was 'classified,' but he never actually told us."

"So mysterious. . ." Lavender murmured softly.

"Yeah," Parvati agreed, sighing in unison with her friend.

"How old is he?" Katie Bell's friend (I think her name was Leanne*****) asked softly, looking slightly embarrassed and nervous to be asking.

"Oh, this one's easy," I said with a smile. "He's eighteen."

"WHAT?!" all the girls screamed. I covered my ears as the assorted pitches assaulted my eardrums.

"He's that young?" a fifth year girl asked in awe.

"He's totally my age!" a seventh year almost shouted.

"So is he straight?" another girl asked anxiously.

Suddenly, all of the girls crowded in once more, but silently.

"Uh. . . Well. . . I don't really know, to be honest," I answered nervously. "It's not generally something one discusses when you've only just met a person, you know?"

The girls groaned in disappointment, longing, desperation, fear, etc.

"Fine," Alicia Spinnet said. "At least tell us if his eyes are really golden!"

I grinned. "Yes. They're really golden, and fiery, too. He told us he got it from his dad."

A chorus of sighs surrounded me.

"He's so dreamy," a third year (Ginny's friend) murmured before blushing.

"He really is," Ginny agreed. "Personally, I think it's his handsome features, his exotic coloring, and his muscular form together that make him attractive. But," she added, focusing on me, "I want to know how smart he is in comparison to you, 'Mione."

Silence fell. I could almost hear the girls thinking, _Now _that's_ a very dangerous question. . ._ No one near me spoke, waiting with bated breath for my answer to this question.

I thought about it for a moment before replying, "Well, he's very smart. Probably smarter than me." A few girls gasped in surprise and I shot them a look. "It's not really that surprising. He's older than me and he's a teacher. Also, he started reading when he was one or two, and he could read sentences of his father's very difficult research notes by the time he was two or three. He's a prodigy," I finished firmly.

The girls were quiet, eyes sparkling.

"I think I'm in love. . ." Hannah Abbot whispered. (When did students from other houses get here?!)

"I KNOW I'm in love," Cho Chang replied firmly. I saw Harry stiffen, suddenly looking ready to kill as she continued, saying, "He's extraordinarily handsome and apparently ridiculously smart." She smiled. "Sounds perfect for a Ravenclaw to me."

A Hufflepuff girl glared at Cho. "Watch it, Chang. Don't go claiming him right off the bat." She turned to me. "What about personality?"

I frowned. "Well, he's kind, so long as you don't mention anything regarding height in his presence. Loyal to close friends and family, too."

The girl grinned. " Kind and loyal? Sounds more like a Hufflepuff to me!"

Pansy Parkinson (there were Slytherins now, too?! Just great. . .) snorted. "Don't be so sure of yourself, missy. Did you see the back of his jacket yesterday?" The girl smirked. "It had a snake on it. I'll bet he's a Slytherin match, through and through."

I snorted. "I wouldn't count on it. He may be clever and ambitious, but he's brave and loyal and just. Besides, his coat was scarlet and his hair and eyes are gold. Those are Gryffindor colors, Parkinson. Also, I didn't see him hanging around with you on the train. He was in a Gryffindor compartment, getting along perfectly well with us. If he was a Slytherin, I don't think he'd be so nice to Gryffindors. Especially Muggleborn Gryffindors."

The area was silent.

Then the Gryffindor girls started freaking out.

"Granger's totally right! He's one of us!"

"Do you think he'll favor us Gryffindors like Snape favors Slytherin?"

"Maybe he could stay in Gryffindor tower with us!"

"Everyone, settle down! Return to your house tables!" Professor McGonagall called, finally coming down to restore order.

I frowned. _What took the teachers so long to come down and settle this? Why didn't they stop us sooner? Why? Unless. . ._

I let out a gasp. "Maybe they wanted to hear it, too!" I stated aloud.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion.

I turned to him in excitement. "The teachers don't know anything about him anymore than the rest of the students do!"

Ron scoffed. "Sure they do. They're teachers, Hermione. They always know."

I shook my head impatiently. "Then why didn't they stop us? Why didn't they get everyone to settle down sooner?" I smacked the table, softly but with a firm hand. "They probably want to know about him just as much as those girls did!"

Ron looked skeptical, but Harry nodded thoughtfully. "It's a possibility. . ."

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked blankly.

As Harry tried to get Ron to come around, I turned to look at the staff table, or, more pointedly, Ed. He was digging into his breakfast, oblivious to the stares of his fellow teachers. The other teachers were all looking at him with confused, calculating glances.

My eyes narrowed. Ed's brow was furrowed. He was thinking. He probably heard all of that racket that the females of Hogwarts were making, too.

I blushed. Oh, god, he totally heard me. . . I wasn't even bothering to keep quiet, too!

Then I frowned, focusing once again on the second DADA teacher. What was he hiding from the other teachers? I'd told Ron I didn't care to find out what secrets Ed had hidden, but I was getting rather curious now. That was problematic. When the three of us are curious, things tend to go a bit awry.

I sighed, turning back to a pouting Ron and a victorious Harry. I'd try to figure this out later. . . _after_ classes.

* * *

_So they find me attractive, huh? Fantastic. Really, just perfect. Exactly what I needed right now. Ugh. . . like I wasn't already busy enough as it is. . ._

_Even levelheaded, smart Hermione. . . Jeez, I'm really gonna be in for it this time. All of these girls are going to be the end of me, Al._

_If it was Winry, I wouldn't- actually, never mind. I would totally mind if it were Winry because it wouldn't be like her at all._

_On another note that does not concern all of the girls at this damn school (but still concerns one), I think the aforementioned Hermione might be growing curious. I already know that Ron's suspicious, and Harry is at least wondering a little, but I thought that Hermione might be able to keep them from doing anything. If even _she's_ growing curious. . . well, I'm basically doomed._

_Still. . . I won't give up. I'll find a way to get through this. If they find out, fine. It doesn't matter. I'll find my way home whether they know or not._

_I'll find a way, Al. Just you watch._

* * *

I was suddenly the most popular girl at Hogwarts, but it was not my idea. Thanks to the conversation this morning, every girl wanted to be my best friend, but it wasn't due to merit. No, it was all because they wanted me to-

"Hey, Hermione, think you could introduce me to Professor Elric?"

I sighed for the umpteenth time. "No, Romilda."

Romilda Vane pouted. "But why not?"

"Because I won't bother him with something as trivial as that. You'll meet him some other time."

The girl groaned. "But that's not fair! I don't even get to have his class!" she whined.

"Deal with it."

I walked away from the wheedling girl.

Harry snorted as I approached him. "Look who's Miss Popularity."

"Shut up, wise guy," I hissed.

Ron smirked. "It's true." He frowned, looking at a thoroughly disappointed Romilda. "What's gotten into her? Isn't she the one who's usually bouncing around the tower with an army of her fellow second years?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's her. She was asking if I could introduce her to Professor Elric, to which I said no. She's too young for him anyway."

Harry smirked. "Sure, Hermione. Are you sure you aren't just keeping him for yourself?"

I felt my face heat up. "Why I- You- Shut _up_, Harry Potter!" I stuttered.

Harry laughed. "Whatever, 'Mione!" he said, patting me on the shoulder condescendingly as he passed. "I'll see you in Charms!"

I glowered at his retreating form, then turned to Ron, expecting him to quail under my ferocious gaze.

He wasn't even looking at me. He was glaring at the floor like he wanted to pulverize it, like it was the cause of all his pain.

"Ron?" I asked in confusion.

Ron didn't respond. He brushed past me with a muttered, "See you."

I frowned at his back. What was up with him?

* * *

_I really don't like this "teaching" gig. You'd be better at it, Al._

_Dammit! I need time to study!_

_But I can't. I'm observing a freaking Charms class. Seriously. . ._

_Well, I'm also keeping an eye on _das Goldene Trio*****_ for Gramps, but that's a secret. Now I have to suffer through an hour of annoying wand-waving from the young 'uns. The only upside to this situation is that Filius is shorter than me. . ._

_Truth, I have a headache._

_I miss our world too much sometimes._

* * *

As soon as I entered the Charms classroom, I knew something was different.

For one thing, Professor Flitwick looked far more confident than usual. For another, every single boy in the classroom looked disgruntled and were sitting towards the front of the room while the girls flooded to the back. And last, but not least, there was a certain golden professor seated at the back of the room, looking cool, collected, and gorgeous.

Edward Elric was observing our Charms class.

I smiled. This was exciting! I'd heard Angelina talking about her Muggle Studies class that he observed. According to her, he made several excellent points throughout the lesson and even allowed people to ask him questions. Professor Burbage hadn't minded because, according to them, she had seemed just as interested in the answers as the rest of the class. In fact, one disgusted male described her as "starry-eyed" towards the young man.

Ron was seated at the very front of the classroom. Harry sat next to him, smiling sympathetically but glancing back towards Ed often.

Ed saw me and grinned, waving for me to sit by him. I felt heat rush to my face, but I nodded and complied. I could sense Ron's angry gaze on me, but it was soon lost in the jealous glares of my female compatriots.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Ed asked casually.

I sighed, taking the seat he had offered me. "Not much," I replied. "Thanks to you, every girl in school has been bugging me all day!" I sent a glare at him. He had the nerve to laugh.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he said sheepishly when I poked him for laughing. "Still, it's not my fault that you decided to tell them I was in your compartment on the train."

I flushed. "Be that as it may, it's still your fault for being so attractive."

He raised an eyebrow, looking amused but not mocking. "Attractive? You're kidding, right? I thought the girls wanted to rip me to shreds or something!"

Lavender evidently was annoyed at me for taking all of Ed's attention, so she let out a delicate laugh at that. "Oh, silly, we wouldn't rip you to shreds!"

Ed smirked. "It sure looked like it!" Then he gestured towards the front of the room. "Now, if you ladies would quiet down, I believe the Professor would like your attention."

The other girls immediately quieted down.

Professor Flitwick smiled, thanking Ed.

"No problem," Ed replied with an easy grin. "I know you could of gotten them under control yourself, but I figured you could use a little help."

Professor Flitwick laughed. "Yes, thank you, Edward. No doubt it would have been harder if you hadn't calmed down your little fanclub over there."

Ed laughed, blushing slightly. "So, ready to start the lesson, Filius?"

"Indeed. I hope it'll be helpful to you!"

Ed grinned and the girls melted. "I'm sure it will be."

"He's perfect," I heard one girl whisper.

Another sighed and murmured, "Talk about a dreamboat. . ."

I rolled my eyes and got out my wand as Professor Flitwick began talking about Summoning Spells.

* * *

I got the spell rather quickly, and after practicing on the objects Professor Flitwick had laid out for a while, I turned to Ed and asked him a question I'd been meaning to ask for a while.

"So why are you observing classes, anyway?" I inquired curiously.

Ed shrugged. "Well, this is the best magic school in England, isn't it? I came to get some input from great wizards, such as Gramps and the like."

I let out a chuckle before replying, "Nobody's like Dumbledore, Ed. He's the greatest wizard of our time."

Ed laughed. "I know, I know. He's a good guy, that Dumbledore. A little eccentric, perhaps even mad, but definitely powerful, smart, and skilled. He's pretty damn dangerous for someone well into their hundreds, give or take."

I snickered at that and added, "He's also a kind man. He's dangerous in that he'll kill you with niceness."

Ed smirked. "Wouldn't surprise me. If anyone can do it. . ." Ed frowned. "Okay, he's probably the second. . . third. . . fourth nicest person I know. Maybe fifth. Yeah, fifth."

I frowned. "Who do you know that's nicer than Dumbledore?"

Ed sighed. "I have a list in my head," he mumbled. "First is my mom, then my brother, then a woman I know named Gracia, then another woman I know named Riza." He smiled, but it looked sad. "I haven't seen them in years, but I haven't seen my mother for longer."

"That's right, she. . ."

"Yeah."

For a moment, neither of us spoke. I didn't know how to dig myself out of this hole.

Ed spared me the awkwardness by saying, "So, how's the Summoning Spell working for ya?"

I smiled. "I think it's working well," I replied. I pointed my wand at the book at the front of the room and murmured, "_Accio Book_." The book flew through the air and into my outstretched hand.

Ed nodded in approval before drawing his own wand. The bright red wood immediately drew the eyes of our diligently practicing classmates. He pointed it at the hardest object there, a glass filled three-quaters of the way full with water. "_Accio_," he muttered.

The glass soared across the room, catching the light and casting a rainbow over the room, before landing delicately in his right hand. I heard an odd _clink_ as he caught it, but put it out of my mind as Professor Flitwick nodded in approval.

"Well done, Edward!" he cried happily. "Even people who have been performing spells such as these for years have trouble not spilling any water, and yet there isn't a drop on my floor!"

Ed laughed. "Well, I can't I've been doing it as long as you have, and I'm sure you'd do it better, but thank you," he replied genuinely.

The girls sighed at his modesty while the boys muttered stuff about fakers and idiots sucking up to professors.

Professor Flitwick waved a hand as if dismissing the compliment, but he looked flattered.

I smirked at Ed and muttered, "Buttering up the Professor, are we?"

He shrugged. "Filius is a good man and a good wizard. He's nice. Besides," he added with an evil grin, "the man's shorter than I am, so I automatically like him."

I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous (but true) point. Then I shushed him ("You were the one who started it!" "Just be quiet, Ed.") and began practicing the _Accio_ Charm once more.

* * *

_Charms was. . . fun, surprisingly. I talked to Hermione a lot, and she was nice, though our conversation did head in a rather awkward direction. I was right about her being curious, though. She asked me why I was sitting in on classes. I gave her the excuse I worked out with Gramps, and she bought it, unsurprisingly. It's not like she'd ever guess that it's really because I wanted the library to help find a way home._

_Really, Truth is one sick bastard. Why'd he send me here?_

_Actually, I have a theory on that. Each of us has our own Truth. Each of our Truths is part of one big Truth that controls the universe(s), but each is influenced by the person it reflects. I care about people in need of help. This place has people who need help, so I was sent here to help these wizards._

_Yeah. I never said it was a good theory._

_Anyway, maybe I'll be able to come back after I help them defeat Lord Moldy-wart, or whatever. Then I'l be able to go home. . . I can't wait to go home and see everybody. Especially you and Winry._

_I will see you soon, Al._

* * *

Ed's reasoning for being here. . . it makes sense, but. . . I don't. . .

I don't think I believe him.

**_End of Chapter 3_**

**Ooh. . . ending it with a whispered "Bang!" XD Fun is fun.**

**So. . . peeps. RFF.**

**The word of the day is BROMIDE! It fits in with FMA stuff. Not very wizard-y, but that's okay! It's, like, chemical-y and shit! Heh. I don't know why, but I'm in a rather wonderful mood. It really makes no sense. *shrug* Oh well. XD**

**Love ya! lulu**


	4. EXTRA! Backstory

**EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT!**

**Okay, so I have a sort of prequel extra thingy here! It's basically how Ed got to Hogwarts, and how he got to the world of HP, too.**

**DISCLAIMED because I'm too lazy to do a proper disclaimer.**

**This shall be shorter than other chappies in this story (I think). Just thought I'd give you a fair warning. . .**

**Albus Dumbledore**

There was a rumor going around the wizarding community that spoke of a person (most likely a werewolf, if the accounts of his appearance had any credibility) with strange magical powers.

According to eyewitnesses, a man appeared in Godric's Hollow (no one had ever seen the man before) and became well known for fixing things around the village- without the use of a wand. He just clapped and placed his hands on what had been broken, and with a crackle of blue energy, it would be fixed.

This wasn't any magic I'd ever heard of, which was strange, seeing as I've heard of most types of magic, if not all. Therefore, I decided to investigate.

I arrived in Godric's Hollow under the pretense of visiting my family's graves. It was a good cover, since I hadn't visited in quite a while, and I did in fact want to pay my respects. The best excuses always contain an element of truth.

As I stood before the grave, I noticed a man walking down the rows of graves. He wore exceptionally flashy clothing, especially for a graveyard setting. His coat was a lovely but very bright shade of red, while the rest of his clothing was black. His coat bore a symbol I recognized from my days working on the Sorcerer's Stone: a Flamel, the symbol of my old friend Nicholas.

The young man paused in front of an old, dilapidated grave. He inspected it closely, almost as if he were trying to decipher the writing on it that was partially hidden by moss. After a moment, he nodded, taking a step back. Then he lifted his hands and brought them together, almost as if he were praying.

The clap echoed through the empty yard, louder than it should have been. Immediately, an odd disturbance occurred, and I felt the energy in the air shift towards him, as he were drawing it near. It felt almost as if he drew loose energy from the air, like I've theorized magic sometimes does when a wizard is running low on energy from within. . . and raw energy straight from the earth itself. The energy made itself known around him, crackling in blue patterns, like lightning.

He placed his hands on the grave stone, and I watched, wide-eyed, as the grave came alive with that same energy. I saw the stone shiver, the moss peel away, the weathered places reform, and the hard-to-read writing become clear once more.

The man dusted his hands off and smiled lightly. Then he turned towards me and froze. He evidently hadn't known he had an audience.

I overcame my surprise as the man made as if to hurry away. "Wait!" I called to him. He paused.

I walked over to him. He appeared tense, and his golden eyes (how odd they were, like a werewolf's but brighter) held apprehension and perhaps a hint of fear.

"Wer bist du?" he asked in German. _Who are you?_

I frowned, realizing that the man was a foreigner, before replying in the same language, "Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore." _My name is Albus Dumbledore._

The fear disappeared as the man suddenly snickered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Albus Dumbledore?" he replied, clearly amused.

I nodded.

He let out a sharp laugh. "Verzeihen Sie mir, Opa, aber dieser Name ist umwerfend komisch!" _Forgive me, Gramps, but that name is hilarious!_

I sighed. He really wasn't from around here after all. "Do you speak English?"

The man sent me one last humor-filled glance before replying, "Of course."

I started. I hadn't expected him to have such impeccable English. I could barely hear his accent! Not only that, but the accent I could hear didn't sound like German, exactly. There was a hint of the language, but it was mixed with a slightly smoother tone, and a strangely choppier cadence.

"Excellent. Well, I've told you my name, and spoken in your language." I smiled at the man before continuing. "How about returning the favor?"

The man raised an eyebrow at me, then nodded as if pleased. "Equivalent Exchange, then." He let out a little laugh. "All right, _Opa_. I'll play your game, for the time being at least." He held out a hand. "The name's Edward Elric."

I shook the hand offered to me. "Edward Elric. Would you mind if I called you Edward?" I asked, releasing his hand.

Edward shrugged, allowing his hand to drop to his waist. "Not at all, though I'd prefer Ed." He flashed a mischievous smirk at me. "You don't mind me calling you _Opa_, do you? Or Gramps?"

I chuckled. "It's perfectly fine, Edward. In fact, it's rather refreshing to be referred to so informally. I do tire of being called Dumbledore or Professor all the time."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Professor?"

I nodded. "At Hogwarts, to be exact."

Edward's eyes were threatening to disappear into his hair, and his smirk widened. "Who in their right mind would put _Schwein _and _Warzen _together?" A small laugh escaped his lips. "Sounds rather _hässlich _to me."

I laughed. "Oh, but the school isn't ugly at all, Edward."

Edward snapped in an exaggerated expression of realization. "So it _is_ a school! I was wondering. With a name like Hogwarts, you never know," he concluded with a delicate shrug.

I smiled at him. "Yes, Hogwarts is a school. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. Almost every wizard in Britain, perhaps even the world, has."

Edward grimaced. "Ah, yes. The _Magier _I've heard so much about."

I frowned. _Heard so much about?_

"Are you. . . not a wizard?" I asked in confusion.

Edward chuckled. "_Nein_," he replied firmly. "At least, I don't think I am a _Hexenmeister_. I am. . . hmm. . . how do you say it in English? Ah. . . _Scheiße_, one of the few words I don't know in English." He looked distinctly disgruntled, like not knowing something irked him. It reminded me of young Harry's dear friend Hermione. I would have begun reminiscing about the two and their other good friend, Ronald, but curiosity kept me at bay.

"Just say it in German," I coaxed him. "I might know it."

Edward looked at me skeptically before saying, "_Alchimist_."

I started.

"You're an alchemist?" I asked incredulously.

Edward nodded. "So the word in similar in English. _Verdammt_, that would have been _nützlich _to know before I came here. . ."

I held up a hand to stop him. "You're an alchemist, Edward?" I asked once more.

Edward nodded once more. "_Ja_, I'm an. . . al-chem-ist," he said slowly, trying the word out. Then he smiled before looking me in the eye. "I assume the word for _Alchimie _is similar in English, too?"

I nodded weakly. "It's called alchemy."

Edward grinned. "Ausgezeichnet!" Then he seemed to remember something, and he turned to me with a frown. "Was there something you wanted, _Opa_?"

I didn't answer, too busy pondering this newest development. Edward was an alchemist? What he did didn't look like alchemy to me. . . Then again, I didn't know it all that well. If only Nicholas were still here. He would know.

Another thought occurred to me. So far, Edward was still a mystery to me. I knew his name. I knew he spoke German. I knew he could do odd magic. I knew his eyes were like that of a werewolf, even though he didn't look much like some others I'd met. I knew he considered himself to be an alchemist.

What if. . .

"_Opa_? You alive?"

I shook myself out of my stupor. "Ah, I apologize, Edward," I said hurriedly. "I was just thinking. . . would you perhaps like a teaching spot at Hogwarts, as the Alchemy professor?"

"No," he replied immediately. "I will not teach alchemy to anyone. I apologize, but I must decline. Besides, I am too busy."

I was surprised by Edward's quick refusal, but I didn't let that stop me from asking: "Busy doing what, if I may ask?"

Edward gestured to the graveyard, and to the town beyond the fence. "I am fixing this place up, for now. For the most part, they let me, too. Except for that one house. . ." He frowned. "Too bad. That house is a_ Katastrophe_, really. Looks like it was. . . blown up, or something."

So he could see the Potter house? I could feel my eyes widening. Could it be that he really _was _a wizard?

"Beyond that. . ." Edward continued, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring off into the distance. "Well, beyond that, I'm trying to get home."

I almost asked him why he couldn't just get on a plane and go back, before I realized that he wasn't speaking of Germany.

"You are from somewhere farther away than Germany, aren't you?" I asked him softly.

Edward merely chuckled in response. "I suppose you could say that." He sighed sadly. "It isn't going to be easy getting back, and I don't have the proper research materials to find a way."

A torch lit in my head.

"You know, Edward," I began, "you don't have to teach alchemy at Hogwarts. There are other subjects there."

Edward sighed. "I already told you, _Opa_, I-"

"We have the largest wizarding library in all of Great Britain."

There. I'd told him.

I watched as Edward's face lit up, filled with glee at the thought of a large library.

"If you were a teacher, you'd have access to it. All of it."

I was reeling him in, slowly but surely.

Edward looked like he was trying to resist, but the pull of books was urging him to accept. "You do realize I'm only eighteen, right?" he asked desperately.

I chuckled. "Honestly, I thought you were younger, and I still want you to teach at my school."

Edward slumped over with a sigh, submitting to research's magnetic tug. "Fine," he grumbled. "What will I teach?"

My eyes twinkled. "Say, Edward. . . are you any good at combat?"

Edward blinked at me, then smirked. "Oh, Gramps," he chuckled, finally using the English word. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into, do you?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps not. Do you agree?"

Edward grinned. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

I smiled. "Very good. In the mean time, I suggest you learn as much about the magical world as you can. . . and a wand may be in order. I'll check with Garrick, maybe he'll be able to find something for you. . ."

Edward frowned. "I already told you, I am not a _Hexenmeister_. I have no need for a stick that does magic tricks."

I couldn't help but smile mysteriously. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Edward."

* * *

_I. . . failed._

_It didn't work. The Truth didn't accept my sacrifice._

_"_But why?_" I asked. "_Why won't you let me give up my alchemy?_"_

_The Truth grinned, teeth white and perfect in an otherwise blank and empty face. "_Well, Young Al-che-mist,_" he said in that awful voice, "_I actually have another offer for you. Whether you accept it or not is your choice._"_

_I frowned. "_What's the offer?_"_

_"_There is a world on the other side of this Gate. In that world, there is a people with whom I was. . . especially lenient._" The Truth's mouth disappeared and his tone turned sour. "_I created it before your world, so it is older, with a more primitive form of alchemy, and also a rather interesting power only granted to some. If you were to accept my offer, I would give you immense capabilities with this power AND allow you to keep your alchemy. . . that is, until you complete the task._"_

_"_What task?!_" I asked angrily, annoyed at the Truth's vagueness._

_That grin- that terrible, mocking grin- appeared once more._

_"_Destroy the evil plaguing that world as you destroyed the evil plaguing yours. THEN you may return to your world. . . and your brother will be returned no matter what happens there, so long as you accept the job._"_

_I didn't like it. I couldn't. . . but I had to. If it meant saving Al. . ._

_"_I'll do it._"_

_I'd do anything._

_"_I thought you'd see it my way, Mr. Al-che-mist! I'll send your brother your regards, yes? I'll even tell him your mission before I send him back!_"_

_I nodded numbly, watching as the Gate opened, hands reaching out to me, ready to pull me into the depths once more._

**_End of Extra 1_**

* * *

**YEAH! BACKSTORY-NESS BE BACKSTORY-NESS!**

**LOL, I'm a weirdo.**

**So, yeah. RFF, peeps! I love you all, but I'll love you more if you REVIEW! (OMG, you, review- that actually rhymed. XD)**

**The word of the day is FLUFF! So basically, it's EdWin. XD**

**Today I chose the word of the day! Not Merriam-Webster, ME! And I am proud of that fact, because I'm COOLER THAN GRAY FULLBUSTER IN THE COLD, AND HOTTER THAN NATSU DRAGNEEL'S FLAMES!**

**Fairy Tail fun. XD**

**Love ya! lulu**


	5. Chapter 4

**More of le stuffs. . . yeah. Whose POV will it be today? Hmm. . .**

**Let's go back to Harry, shall we? XD**

**It ain't mine. It's the cow-lady's and the J.K. Rowling's.**

**(LOL, I almost wrote, "It's Ricky's." XD That's my nickname for Rick Riordan. . . I'm so weird. 83)**

**Read, my friends. . . Read. . .**

_**Harry**_

Edward. . . is a great guy. Really.

I mean, sure, when Cho said she was in _love_ with him, I felt a bit jealous. After all, I do have a bit of a crush on her. It's not some big secret.

Still, it's not Ed's fault that he's attractive. He just had good-looking parents. It's just luck. I can't hate someone because of his luck. It's just ridiculous! I'd laugh at myself for it! Then I'd tell myself to snap out of it and quit being an idiot.

Unfortunately, neither of these techniques nor reasoning could stop Ron from glaring at Ed. I had a suspicion as to why he was glaring, but I also knew that Ron had no idea, and neither did Hermione.

I was determined to show them what I thought was going on.

Still. . . I didn't know _how_, exactly. How do you tell your two best friends that they're in love with each other, or at least have a crush on one another?

Well, normally, you don't. That's because normally, one's two best friends do not develop those kinds of feelings for one another. Just my luck I'd get a couple that did. They just have chemistry, I suppose.

Unfortunately, Ed's looks seemed to be enough to make any girl overlook chemistry***** in favor of just having someone like him as their own. Maybe a few guys, too, though I'm pretty sure (like, 87% sure) that he doesn't play for that team.

But those were just friend problems. We had other problems also. Well, more like one problem.

Ed was our problem.

After Charms, Hermione had approached the two of us. At first, Ron ignored her, but then she told us Ed's reasoning for coming and revealed that, while it was believable, she didn't quite buy it, and was therefore suspicious.

Ron kept going on about how he _knew _she'd come around, but I was more interested in why she didn't believe him. Learning about English magic at the best magic school in Britain was plausible, in my opinion.

Hermione, however, shook her head. "Don't you remember what he said on the train? About magic? Even though he practiced it, he didn't seem to believe in it."

I shrugged, vaguely remembering what she was talking about.

Hermione sighed. "With the way he was talking about magic, he didn't seem like the type to observe the way we practice it. He seems to be the type who would go into theoretical magic, and why magic works, not practical magic."

I stared at her blankly. "So, he's lying?"

Hermione frowned. "Is that all you got from that?"

Ron nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." I hadn't even noticed him stop ranting. I guess he realized no one was paying attention.

"So that brings the question," Hermione continued, looking disgruntled at our evident stupidity, "of what it is that he is actually doing here."

Ron frowned. "I still think that we should consider the possibility of him being a Death Eater."

I shook my head no. "He was wearing a tank top to breakfast on the first day, remember? He didn't have the Dark Mark."

Ron deflated. "Oh. Right."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just ask Dumbledore?"

I perked up. Ron did as well.

"Of course we should!" I exclaimed, giving myself a tap on the head for my stupidity.

Hermione smiled slightly. "It is a rather obvious solution, you know."

Ron grinned at her. "Doesn't mean you aren't way smarter than us, 'Mione," he replied cheekily.

Hermione flicked his nose lightly as she walked past, but she looked distinctly pleased.

When we followed her down the corridor, she said, "I don't think he wants to hurt us."

"I agree," I supplied.

Ron grunted in what I took as a grudging assent.

"Still," she continued, "he's keeping secrets from the teachers, the students, and us. It's enough to make anyone suspicious."

Ron huffed. "I don't suppose Dumbledore would have hired him if he didn't trust him, huh?" he asked moodily.

"Exactly," Hermione concluded briskly.

I frowned. "Uh, 'Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, we have our first class with Professor Moody now."

Ron perked up immediately. He had been excited for Moody's class ever since Fred, George, and Lee Jordan had told him about the awesomeness of it. His enthusiasm was written all over his face. Only Moody had been able to distract Ron from what Malfoy had said about his father and reading the newspaper article (by turning Malfoy into a ferret- as good a distraction as any, really). Hermione looked like she was trying hard not to smirk at his eagerness.

We reached the classroom. Somehow, the door looked. . . intimidating. I didn't want to enter through it.

Still, I couldn't just skive off. That would be stupid, especially with Hermione standing _right there_. I may do some pretty idiotic things, but I really don't have a death wish. I was not ready to die just yet.

I took a deep breath. . . and entered.

* * *

_I am REALLY annoyed, Al._

_Hermione doesn't trust me. I overheard her telling her friends that. They didn't even notice me standing right there! They need lessons on when to talk about sensitive information. . . BUT MORE ON THAT LATER!_

_Jeez. I actually thought they'd buy it, too. It's the perfect excuse to these magic-obsessed freaks._

_I guess Hermione's more perceptive than I gave her credit for. I thought she was more brainy than observant. I suppose I thought wrong. She may not be a prodigy, but she's still clever._

_Then again. . . if they found out, would it really be that much of a problem? So they'll know someone's watching over Harry. BIG DEAL. He's important in this world. Why the hell WOULDN'T he have a bodyguard? If as many people have tried to kill him as Gramps said, then it sounds like he seriously needs one!_

_. . . This is just like when Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh were assigned as our bodyguards. Well, sort of. I get the feeling that if those three kids find out, they might pull something similar to what we pulled back then, if not as extreme, which would still be. . . decidedly not good._

_I guess that means I'm not telling them after all. . . Still, I should probably take it up with Gramps. Just to be sure, naturally._

_I think I'm starting to. . . enjoy this place. The teachers are nice (excluding Severus and Alastor; the first is just plain weird and something's up with the second), the students aren't as obnoxious as I thought they'd be (thank Truth), and my job is pretty easy so far._

_I haven't had my first class yet, though. . . and it's sixth years. I've observed some of the Weasley twins' classes, and those boys are probably going to be the death of me in my own classes._

_. . . I wish I could just send one goddamn letter to you, Al. That would make everything better if I could just tell you that I'm okay, that I'm still trying to find my way back to you._

_Because I am, Al. And I sure as hell will get back home._

* * *

After Moody's class, I was in shock.

_He just. . . killed it. Like my parents were killed. Just. . . gone. The rush of Death, the wind coming from its great wings as it swoops down and just _snatches _the soul away, right out of the body, and then they're just _gone-

"Harry?"

I started, turning to look into my friends concerned faces. "Yeah, guys?"

Hermione looked conflicted. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, mate. What's going on?"

I shook my head. "It's. . . nothing," I assured them.

"What's nothing?"

The three of us jumped, turning to face Ed.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Ron asked in shock.

Ed shrugged. "Perhaps the door, genius? Or the corridor behind you? Honestly. You idiots make so much noise, you can't even hear someone come up behind you. That's a serious flaw. If you're talking about sensitive information, you might want to keep an eye out for eavesdroppers."

"Like you?" Ron retorted.

"Exactly!" Ed said happily before patting Ron on the head condescendingly (despite being a head shorter than the boy, he still managed it). "Glad you figured it out so fast. I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you guys." He frowned. "Well, not for 'Mione, and maybe Harry would get it, but I was really doubting you." A grin replaced the frown. "Way to prove me wrong, Ron!"

Ron's ears had turned red. He looked ready to explode. "Why you little-"

Ed's hand gripped Ron's hair. His gaze turned dangerous as he all but shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO COULD PROBABLY ESCAPE ALL FORMS OF PUNISHMENT BECAUSE NOTHING WOULD BE SMALL ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY HIT HIM?! OR HE COULD ESCAPE THROUGH THE SOLID WALLS OF A CELL BY MOVING THROUGH THE SPACES BETWEEN THE MOLECULES?! YOU FREAKISH GIANT!"

Ron seemed stunned into silence.

Ed took that chance to turn back to me. "So! What was nothing again?"

I felt my heart sink. I had honestly thought he'd forgotten about it.

"Like I said, it's no-"

"It was Professor Moody and his curses, wasn't it?"

I froze. Then, to my horror, I found myself nodding.

Ed looked satisfied. "That's what I thought." He sighed before turning back to Ron and Hermione. "I'm no good with this stuff. Help him out, will you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ed took off once more, his long red coat flapping about his ankles as he walked.

Hermione looked flustered and confused. Ron glowered at the retreating figure and muttered darkly under his breath.

"Harry. . ." Hermione began hesitantly. "Is. . . Is it because of the spider being killed?"

I paused before nodding slowly.

Ron looked befuddled and still slightly pissed. "It's just a spider, what's the big deal? I'm _glad_ it's dead."

Hermione punched his shoulder and hissed a reprimand.

"What?" Ron complained.

"You insensitive git!" Hermione growled angrily. "It's not what or who died, it's _how it was killed!_"

For a moment, Ron looked completely and utterly nonplussed. Then comprehension dawned on his features, followed by sadness and remorse.

"Ah, jeez, mate," he said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm a real idiot, huh? God. . . I'm sorry, Harry."

I shook my head. "It's okay, Ron," I replied, fighting for a smile. "Really, it's fine."

Ron shook his head in denial, but he looked relieved to be forgiven.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked rather enraged, but her ire was not directed at Ron.

"How dare you not tell us?" she demanded. "We're your friends, Harry! We need to know, because if we don't know what's wrong, we can't help you!" She glared at me. "Do you not want our help? Do you think you can do this on your own?"

I shook my head frantically. "No, that's not it!"

Hermione seemed to be ready to burst. "Then what IS it, exactly?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I just. . . it's hard to ask and expect someone to actually care, you know?"

Ron looked suitably ashamed, but he gave me a bro hug. "Of course we care, Harry," he muttered. "You're our best mate. When something bad happens to you, you come to us for help, and we're always there."

Hermione smiled. "Ron's right, Harry. We're always here if you need to talk to someone."

I laughed lowly. "Yeah, I know." Then I sighed. "I guess I'm just not ready to talk about this yet, either." I glanced up, meeting first Ron's light blue gaze and then Hermione's dark brown one. "But when I am, I promise I'll come to you."

Ron grinned. "That's all we ask, mate," he said, clapping me on the shoulder good-naturedly.

Hermione beamed at us, then gasped. "We're going to be late for-" A frown crossed her face as she tried to remember what we had next.

I let out a quick chuckle. "We have lunch now, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed. "Oh. Right."

Ron laughed a little at her embarrassment, and Hermione flicked him on the forehead.

I smiled at my two best friends. I needed this, this casual banter and teasing between us. This normalcy kept me sane.

As the two of them bickered, I led them towards the Great Hall, my grin never leaving my face.

* * *

_When I left the Golden Trio, I found Neville Longbottom. He was trembling, looking sick. I could guess what had done this to him. Alastor's madness and traumatizing ways had struck again. From what I'd heard about Neville, the Cruciatus Curse was probably what did it._

_I was going to help him, really. I couldn't _not _help. He looked. . . a lot like you, Al. Not as strong, perhaps. His hair and eyes were too dark. Still, just a little resemblance was enough._

_Or it would have been. But _he_ got there first. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. At least, that's who he _says_ he is. But this is a world of magic. Anything's possible._

_He comforted Neville and gave him a book about magic plants in some ocean or other_*****_: I could never keep track of many names of places I hadn't been to in this world. Either way, it seemed to cheer Neville up. That's good. Doesn't mean I trust that man, though. . ._

_I could use your help on this one, Al. Or maybe Winry's- the guy has a prosthetic leg. It's pretty much _Scheiße_, but maybe. . . Ah, fuck it. I just want to see the both of you._

_If you can hear me, Al. . . tell everyone I said hello._

* * *

After we finished eating, I reminded Ron and Hermione that we had decided to go see Dumbledore about Ed. Hermione immediately perked up while Ron slumped down. She asked Ron what was wrong.

Ron responded with a slow chuckle. "Finally we'll find out what's up with him," he muttered maliciously, the barest hint of an evil grin on his face.

"And you'll stop bugging us about him," I added mischievously, causing Ron to glare at me.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two." She turned to walk out of the Hall.

I made to follow her, but Ron moved at the same time and we ended up bonking heads.

After shaking away the birds fluttering around our heads******, we hurried after the bushy-haired witch.

* * *

We found the gargoyle, and I realized I didn't know the password.

"Lemon drop?" I asked tentatively.

The gargoyle didn't move.

Ron groaned. "How could we have forgotten about the password?" he asked rhetorically.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose we'll just have to wait, then?"

"Wait for who?"

The three of us jumped.

Dumbledore stood there, eyes twinkling, smile benign. However, he was not alone. Behind him stood a familiar golden-haired man, staring at us with a surprised look on his elegant countenance.

"What are you three doing here?" Ed asked.

Ron looked like he wanted to ask what exactly Ed was doing there, but he held himself in check in Dumbledore's presence.

"We wanted to speak with you, Professor Dumbledore," I said cautiously, well aware of the subject of our curiosity standing right behind the man who could answer our questions.

Dumbledore's smile widened. "What a coincidence! Edward wanted to talk to me as well. Please, come inside."

He turned to the gargoyle and said, "Cockroach Cluster." The gargoyle began to move out of the way.

Despite how tense the atmosphere had become, I had to stifle a giggle. Cockroach Cluster? _That_ was his new password? (Well, it was Dumbledore. I shouldn't have been that surprised, really. He's always been eccentric.) Did he enjoy those things, or was it just a password?

I mentally slapped myself for getting distracted so easily as Dumbledore led us into the tower.

Finally, we would be getting some answers.

* * *

Verdammt! _They always appear at the most inopportune of times. Just when I was about to ask something important, too! I need to know if I can tell them about my mission! And now that they're here. . . Ugh! _Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! _They just. . . AGH!_

_Calm, Ed. Caaaaaalm._

_Al. . . help. . ._

_I don't know what's going on anymore. I have no control. I never had much to begin with, but the little I gained is gone._

_I just want to go back to you. . ._

_Which means I have to do this._

_I can. I can do this._

_I will._

_Be patient, Brother. Once this is over, I'll be coming home._

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Fun, eh? Answers for the Golden Trio at long last!**

**Honestly, they're a group of nosy little buggers, but they do need some answers, and honestly, I just like telling Ed's story! XD Or at least parts of it. Explanations that involve back story are always interesting! XD**

**So yeah. RFF.**

**The word of the day is BIRTHDAY! Why, you ask? BECAUSE TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! January 26th, people!**

**Yep. That's about it.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	6. Chapter 5

**So. . . Story.**

**Hello. I'm back. Didja miss me?**

***gets a Gryffindor pillow to the face***

***voice muffled by pillow* I'll take that as a "maybe." *removes pillow* I'm sorry, but I'm dog-tired. (Ed: *makes face at being reminded of _that guy_* RIP Nina Tucker.) I cannot make good jokes. (Ed: None of your jokes are ever good. . . Me: Ed, shut up.) So I'll just write stuff. . . Yeah.**

**I'm tired.**

_**Harry**_

Our little group rode up the spiral staircase. It was uncomfortably quiet. I knew that Ron and Hermione, like me, were dying to know what it was that Ed wished to discuss with Dumbledore, but we couldn't ask. Ed was _right there_, looking just as uncomfortable as I felt. In fact, the only person who _didn't_ look uncomfortable was Dumbledore- but then again, he was Dumbledore, so that was to be expected.

Ron was biting his thumbnail. Hermione was wringing her hands. Ed was looking bored but nervously tapping his foot, eyes cast towards the ceiling. He wouldn't look at us, and even if he did, none of us would be able to meet his eyes. Of that I was sure.

"Ah, here we are!" Dumbledore decreed, hopping smartly off of the top step. Ed followed smoothly. I stumbled, then Ron stumbled into me, and Hermione manged to grab us before we fell to the ground in a heap and made fools of ourselves.

"Thanks," I mumbled to her.

She nodded in acknowledgement of my gratitude before whispering, "Come on."

We followed the two professors into Dumbledore's office. The door swung shut behind us.

Dumbledore himself sat down in the armchair behind his desk, then gestured towards the three chairs in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat, you three. Edward, my boy, please remain standing. I'll get to your issue in a moment."

Ed shrugged. "Sure thing, _Opa_," he replied carelessly.

Dumbledore nodded happily at his assent. "Excellent. Now, as for you three, what is it that you so desperately needed to discuss with me?"

I exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione. As one, we took a peek at Ed. He was looking around the office with mild interest, lazily examining the silver instruments littering the surfaces, and generally not paying attention to them in the slightest.

Dumbledore sighed. "I see," he said quietly. "Well, in answer to your unspoken question, he is indeed trustworthy."

The three of us stared at the old professor in shock.

"How did you-" Hermione began before cutting herself off.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It was rather obvious from your actions, Ms. Granger."

Hermione blushed.

Dumbledore smiled at us before turning to Ed. "As for your question, Edward," he said, a bit louder to gain Ed's attention, "I think it would be best if you told them."

Ed blinked.

* * *

_Oh, it would, would it?_

_I don't know what his game is, but Gramps is up to something. I know he's not a bad man, and I sort of trust him, but something is going on._

_Still. . . this would make my job easier._

_Before I could help it, a mischievous grin was spreading across my face._

_It would also be a fun game to play with the kiddies._

_I hope they're prepared. . . because the Fullmetal Alchemist is comin' to town._

* * *

When I saw the smile on Ed's face and the way his eyes flickered towards us, I knew something was up.

That 'something' involved us.

"Well okay then!" he said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I suppressed a shiver of fear. Ed didn't _bounce_. I hardly even knew the guy and I knew that. "This'll be great! I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited. Are you guys excited?"

The three of us shook our heads no, some more frantically than others. (*cough*Ron*cough*)

"Should I tell them now or later?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Now seems like as good a time as any, Edward," Dumbledore replied.

Ed shrugged. "Eh, you'd be surprised."

Dumbledore blinked. "Surprised?"

Ed looked up at him before laughing lightly. "Sorry, just a little joke. I think I'll just escort the kiddies back to their common room. . . and tell them on the way?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That seems like as good a plan as any. You may go."

Ed grinned. "Thanks, _Opa_!"

Dumbledore smiled. I thought there might have been a wistful edge to it, but when he nodded at Ron, Hermione, and I, I decided I must have imagined it.

"Go on, head back. Edward can tell you what he wished to tell you on the way." He smiled at us. "I assure you, it's nothing awful. Still, if you feel resentful, please try to avoid taking it out on him. It's not his fault, all right?"

I nodded quickly and saw Ron and Hermione follow suit. _Why would we feel resentful?_

"Well, follow me, kiddos!" Ed said happily, causing a shiver to run down my back. It was creepy how cheerful he was acting. "Gryffindor Tower, here we come!"

* * *

_They are sooooooo terrified. I can see it on their faces. Truth, this is hilarious!_

_I should probably stop soon, though. I don't want to mess with them too much. They don't need to be scared _completely_ shitless. . . _yet.

_Am I taking too much enjoyment out of their suffering? Well, no. First off, this isn't suffering. This is comedy! Second off, I. Am. So. Fucking. Bored. Entertainment is required before I blow something up. (We all know it's gonna happen. We just need to focus on making sure no one's around when it does.)_

_Still, I am happy that _Opa _is letting me tell them. Less of a need to sneak around now. Sneaking around can be fun, but it does become bothersome._

_And that's about it. I think I've said what I need to for now._

_Now there's the matter of telling the kiddies without them blowing up. . . well. This ought to be fun._

_Note the sarcasm._

* * *

We ended up on a staircase somewhere in the middle of the castle. I probably could have figured out where we were if I weren't still staring, with a kind of terrified fascination, at the expression of pure, unadultered glee on Ed's face. It was so blatantly out of place, yet somehow it fit with the glint in his eye, the way he kept glancing back at us and letting out impossibly wicked-sounding evil chuckles. I wasn't even ashamed by my fright. In fact, I didn't understand how anyone who had met Ed _wouldn't_ be scared shitless by his uncharacteristic happiness.

Ed stopped, and I ran straight into him.

"Wha-"

"Well, that was fun," Ed said, turning to face us with a smirk, looking a lot more like the Ed we knew. His smirk widened when he saw how confused we were. "Aw, jeez, I totally had you guys, didn't I?" he crowed, a laugh spilling from his lips. "Ha! You thought I'd gone insane! _Mein Gott_, I'm good!"

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

Hermione gasped indignantly. "You were playing us!"

Ed nodded, grinning. "Sure was. And you actually fell for it!" He attempted to smother his chuckles, but only succeeded somewhat.

Ron was scowling, pointedly not saying a word. Ed grinned hugely, still looking mischievous and evil but bringing back some of the creepy cheeriness from before. "Aw, Ron, don't be so glum! I was only teasing."

Ron huffed.

Ed shrugged, allowing the grin to fade into a smug smile. "Okay, kiddos, I guess I'd better tell you now."

Terror crept up my throat, becoming a lump right under my Adam's apple. "Tell us what?" I asked nervously, hoping against hope that it wasn't something terrible.

Ed smirked. "Oh, nothing much," he replied airily, twirling a hand in the air as though waving off whatever it was. "I'm just your new bodyguard for the year."

The floor fell out from beneath me. At least, that's what it felt like.

"Bodyguard?" I managed to ask."

Ed nodded. "Yup. Stupid job, if you ask me. You should be able to take care of yourselves. 'Smatter of fact, I'm pretty sure you can. Still, Gramps asked for my help. I willingly obliged. 'Sides, I needed a job. Cleaning graves and fixing houses in Godric's Hollow out of the goodness of my heart doesn't exactly pay the bills, you know."

The world was still spinning wildly, but that last sentence registered. "Godric's Hollow?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, your old place. I cleaned off your parents' grave a couple of times, but not many. The people there, they take care of it. They're proud that the great Harry Potter originated in their village, and they're happy to care for your parents. But they didn't let me fix your house." Ed scowled. "I'm still kind of pissed about that. It was a great place. I know they wanted to keep it as a monument of whatever, but honestly, I don't think anyone is forgetting about what happened there that night anytime soon, am I right?"

I was still reeling, but this quip brought me back somewhat. I frowned. "My house?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, where you lived with your parents. It looks like a bomb went off there. From the backfiring curse, I heard. I wish they'd just let me fix it, though. It was a nice house. Kinda reminded me of my own." His face darkened suddenly. "Then again, there's not much left of my house, either."

I couldn't process all of this at once. I held up a hand. "Slow down. So, you're our bodyguard."

"Yes."

"You were in Godric's Hollow."

"Definitely."

"My old house was decimated."

"Ooh, big word! But yeah, essentially."

"And no one would let you fix it?" I finished at last, confused and angry and just so _lost_ in this new, almost random-seeming information.

"Sounds about right," Ed replied, scratching a bite on his neck lazily. "Said something about not being able to fix what Dark Magic caused. Well, that's a load of bull. I could fix it like _that_," he boasted, snapping his fingers.

"Really?" Ron asked skeptically. "Just by snapping?"

Hermione elbowed him. "It's a figure of speech, Ron!" she hissed at him.

Ed, on the other hand, seemed to be contemplating something. He glanced down the halls in a way that, if I didn't know better, I would have described as nervously. He leaned towards us. "I can trust you three, right?"

Hermione nodded immediately. "Of course, sir!" I agreed after a moment of deliberation. Then Ed, Hermione, and I turned as one to look at Ron, who looked extremely put out.

"Fine," he finally grumbled grudgingly. "You can trust us."

Ed smiled, satisfied, before whispering conspiratorially, "I might not be able to fix, make, or destruct things with a snap of my fingers, but I _can_ do it like _this_."

And with that, he brought his palms together in a resounding _clap_.

* * *

_This is a very bad idea._

_Oh well. Too late now. I gotta go through with telling them the truth. . . all of it._

_What should I make? Hmm. . ._

_I got it._

_I think you'd appreciate this one, Al. . ._

_**End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

**Whoa. . . I finally finished it. YAY!**

**Huehuehue. . . you do not get to know what Ed is making, or the Golden Trio's reactions, until next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA! I know, sucky cliffhanger, but hey, I'm running low on ammo here. What else am I supposed to do? Make it seem like one of them is dying and the others don't know, then leave it at that until the next update?**

**Hey. . . that's not such a bad idea!**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**JUST KIDDING! I would never do something like that! . . . or would I?**

**RFF, peeps! Stay tuned for le next update!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	7. Chapter 6

**You know what I love about you guys? You all think that Ed will either make a cat statue or a statue of Al's armor. I really do love the synchronization of what you guys think Al would like. We all know our boys so well! *single proud tear because I love my fandom family***

**Also: I'm really sorry for being shit at updating this. I got sucked into other fandoms and it's all very crazy, what with school and everything. You guys know how it is. Anyway, apologies.**

**OKAY! Time to do this!**

_**Harry**_

The sound of Ed's hands coming together echoed through the hall. Something flashed around them - something blue and smelling of ozone, like little bits of lightning - but only for a moment. Then, he slammed his hand into the ground. The lightning appeared once more, traveling from his palms to his fingers to the ground.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then the ground shifted, and from the floor rose a statue. It grew until it towered above us, so close that I had to back up to truly see what it was. When I had attained enough distance, I gasped.

The statue was beautifully detailed, with spikes sharper than Gryffindor's sword and a loincloth that looked more like real fabric than stone. A vast suit of armor, seven feet tall at least, had been molded out of the ground. On the shoulder of the armor, frozen with a arched back, mid-purr, was a little kitten, fur fluffed. The hand of the suit of armor was captured as it stroked the kitten's head. Despite my initial fear of the tall, intimidating armor, I could tell, just from this captured moment, that whoever was inside the suit was kind and good. In the eyeholes of the armor, there were red stones. They seemed to glow, fierce and fiery, but not blazing. Just warm and nice.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, stumbling over his own feet and falling backwards in his effort to get away from Ed's creation.

"That's amazing!" Hermione praised, immediately running forward to examine the finished product. "This craftsmanship is impeccable! How on Earth did you do that? Transfiguration without a wand is supposed to be impossible! Not even McGonagall can do that!"

"That's because it's not Transfiguration," Ed said smugly.

That tripped Hermione up a little. She was obviously confused, but she plowed on anyway. "Well, if it's not Transfiguration, then what sort of magic is it?"

Ed sighed. "It's alchemy."

Hermione frowned. I did, too. I remembered alchemy from our first year, when we saved the Philosopher's Stone. As far as I knew, alchemy didn't do what Ed had just done.

Hermione agreed. "Very funny, Ed," she said sternly, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Please be serious."

"I'm being perfectly serious," Ed said, poker face firmly in place.

"Please. Alchemy is all potions. It's very hard and is used to create the Philosopher's Stone. It has nothing in common with what you just did."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Not magical alchemy. My alchemy is unique to me in this world, and way cooler besides. It's not _magic_, it's science."

"Science?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Ed nodded. "Yup. Science. It's very complicated and takes years to learn, and even then it can only be done with transmutation circles, knowledge, and willpower. And then, of course, you have to be in the right world. In this world, I am the only one who can use alchemy. Even with other people who use alchemy I'm different, because, as you can see, I can transmute without a circle. I know of only four or five other people who could do that, and they're either dead of far, far away from here."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah right. I know you think highly of yourself, but isn't that a bit ridiculous?"

Ed smirked. "Jealous, Mr. Weasley?"

"Of course not!" Ron protested. "But really? Unique to you in this world? Do you honestly expect us to believe that?"

"What else could it be, then?" Ed asked.

Ron was silent.

"Oh, come on, Ron. Smart fella like yourself, you should have at least _some_ idea of what else my impossible-by-the-laws-of-magic-and-of-this-world alchemy could be. So tell us! We're all dying to hear your _brilliant_ theory."

Ron scowled, but he could not reply.

"Exactly," Ed said smugly. "If you're going to insult me by saying that my alchemy isn't unique, even though it _should_ be impossible here, then you should at least have a counterargument, don't you think?"

"But Ed," Hermione interrupted hesitantly, "it really should be impossible here. And... what do you mean by the right world?"

Ed looked her in the eye firmly. "What do you think I mean, Hermione?"

After a moment, Hermione shook her head. "No, no. Impossible. You can't be!"

Ed shrugged. "And yet. I'm very good at the impossible. Bit of a genius. Actually, a lot of a genius. A complete genius. No point in downplaying it for you." He smirked. "But yeah. Hermione's got the right idea."

"You... you're from..." Hermione stammered, wide-eyed.

It hit me in that moment. "No way," I murmured in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what you want, doesn't make it any less true!" Ed crowed.

Ron didn't speak, eyes narrowed as he puzzled. Mere seconds later, I saw the realization hit him. He nearly fell over again.

"You're from another world!" he exclaimed, stumbling back.

Ed smirked. "Just when I thought you wouldn't actually get it. Good job, Ron, you're slightly smarter than I thought you were."

Ron scowled, but Ed ignored him, focusing on Hermione and I instead. "I'm from another world."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes. I think we've established that," she muttered, looking completely out of her depth.

Ed grinned. "Guess we have, yeah. Anyway, in my world, there is no such thing as magic. Instead, we have alchemy, which is based on the science of chemistry. Unlike magic, my kind of alchemy can be learned by anyone with the brains and the willingness to put in the years of study it takes to learn it. My brother and I started when we were very young and were performing complex transmutations by the time we were ten. Our military employs the more advanced alchemists, and I became the youngest one ever at twelve. I was one of the best, too, because most people need to use circles to perform alchemy, and I can do it just by clapping my hands and concentrating." He swept his gaze over our stunned faces. "You all still with me?"

We nodded.

"Good. Anyway, a bunch of shit happened- which I need not go into at the present time- and I did something really stupid and ended up here. It was worth it, since it saved my brother, but I wish I could have seen him... y'know?" Over the course of the last few sentences, Ed's smirk had disappeared, replaced by a forlorn, helpless look. "I wish I could have seen his face."

I stared at my teacher. This man made no sense. First he was normal, then he was eccentric, then he was a _teacher_, then he was talented, then he was malicious, then he was a sad puppy that lost its mother- how was I supposed to understand him if he kept revealing new layers of his persona?

"Well," Ed said, interrupting the contemplative silence abruptly. "This is your stop." He gestured towards the Fat Lady's portrait. (I hadn't even noticed that we'd been walking through the halls!) "Time for bed, younglings. Sleep tight."

And with that, our annoying, belittling, charismatic, devious, enigmatic, and a-bunch-of-other-adjectives teacher set off down the hall, whistling as he went, as though a great weight had at last been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

_I got to tell them! Man, the looks on their faces!_

_But now, time to study. I want to learn everything about this world before I come back to my world. Who knows how we could benefit from this knowledge? Although, knowing Truth, I'd just have to give it all up to come back. Seems like something he would do... bastard._

_Anyway, I'd better go..._

_I have a mission again. It's funny... I didn't realize how much I missed having a mission until now._

* * *

**Ron**

I couldn't sleep. I lay in my bed, not really tossing and turning, but staring up at the canopy and wondering why Edward Elric had to exist.

It was stupid. It wasn't like I had any real reason to resent the guy... except for the fact that he was amazing at everything, had unique powers, and managed to act as though he was looking down at me even when he was shorter than me. No reason at all!

And he was from another world. There was that, too.

Worst of all, Harry and Hermione didn't seem to be put off whatsoever by any of what we had learned. Our new teacher, barely old enough to be out of school himself, is from an alternate universe, can change things by _clapping his hands_, and they just took it all in stride! I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. I just felt so... useless. What was the point of having me around?

I wasn't being replaced. No, it was much worse than that. The problem was that my role in the "Golden Trio" was a pointless one. I wasn't needed. Harry and Hermione dealt with new information far better than I did. Ed talked to them. He talked _at_ me. I was of no use to anyone.

I turned over, burrowing deeper into the bed. No use thinking about it now.

... But I couldn't sleep.

With a quiet groan, I accepted that I wasn't going to fall under the influence of dreams anytime soon and got up. I tiptoed out of the room, cautious of my roommates quiet, restful forms. When I had successfully escaped the room, I made my way downstairs to the almost certainly empty common room.

At least, it should have been empty. Instead, sitting before the fire and looking deep in thought, was none other than Hermione.

"'Mione?" I said in confusion.

Hermione jumped. "Ron! What- what are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

"So should you," I pointed out fairly. I made my way over to her and sat on the rug in front of the fire, legs crosses. "What's the matter?"

For a second, she looked like she was going to tell me to mind my own business. Then she sighed, face softening back into its thoughtful look. "It's just..."

I said nothing.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "D'you trust him?"

"Who? Edward?"

She nodded.

I shrugged. "Not really. He kind of rubs me the wrong way, I guess. Creeps me out a bit." I glanced at her. "Why?"

"No reason," she replied quickly.

I nodded, knowing there was more to it and waiting for her to explain further.

Hermione groaned in defeat. "It's just..." She leaned forward, legs to her chest, chin resting on her knees. "He's so different. More different than I thought he'd be." She wrapped her arms around her legs. "He... He's from another world, Ron! He's practically an alien. And yet he sits there, looking so normal and acting so not normal, and no one knows besides us... and Dumbledore, of course. But then, doesn't he always?" A errant strand of hair fell forward, and she tucked it behind her ear mindlessly. "Besides that, though- besides the four of us- no one knows. No one will know. And he's got alchemy that isn't alchemy and golden eyes without lycanthropy and he can clap and bend the world to his will and he-he's supposed to be here to protect us, but he _scares_ me, Ron," she whimpered at long last, tears filling her dark eyes. "I like him and I trust him, but he has so much power, and it honestly terrifies me."

I gazed at Hermione in astonishment. I had thought she liked everything about Ed and admired his powers- and she did- but underneath the admiration and the curiosity, she was just as frightened of this new development as I was.

"It's okay to be scared," I said softly. "I'm scared, too. I'm sure Harry's scared. It's all right."

Hermione smiled at my efforts to comfort her. "I know it's all right to be afraid, Ron," she said. "That's not it. I just feel... oh, it's stupid."

I chuckled. "As if you could be stupid."

"Everyone does stupid things," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "It's part of life to make foolish mistakes... But this isn't as much a mistake as it is a feeling. Like I did something wrong even when I've done nothing." She sighed. "I feel... like I betrayed him."

I raised my eyebrows. "Betrayed who?"

Hermione looked down, waves of hair falling forward to hide her face. "Ed."

I wanted to sigh and roll my eyes, but even I knew that it wasn't the time for that. Instead, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Don't feel like that."

"Why not?" she murmured.

"Because Ed's smart," I said, hoping I was saying the right thing. "He probably knows that we won't exactly be comfortable around him. It's okay. He'll understand. If he's as clever and smart as he claims to be, he knows."

Hermione gazed at me. "You really think that?"

I nodded nervously. "Um, yeah. I do."

Hermione stared at me. I tried desperately not to fidget under her gaze. Finally, she broke eye contact by giving me a gentle hug, which I returned.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Then she was gone, up the stairs and to her own dormitory.

I, on the other hand, stayed, staring at the fire and wondering what in Merlin's name just happened.

* * *

_A lot of really weird things happen in this world, Al._

_I mean, sure, magic and all. But even then it's just plain crazy. These goblins have the most idiotic names, and so do the famous wizards! Merlin is the best name out of them all. The others are just dumb! And they have TROLLS! Why the hell would they have trolls?_

_And then there's the Muggle (non-magic) world. They're far more advanced technologically than we are, and they don't even have alchemy! They have wireless phones! And the Internet! The Internet is incredible! So many cat videos... You'd love it. I just hope you wouldn't get addicted... And flying machines! Airplanes are a wonder! This world is full of so many fascinating things. It's too bad modern technology goes nuts when it gets close to an area with a strong concentration of magic._

_I'll have so much to share with our world when I get back. So much to do. I can't wait._

* * *

**Hermione**

After I finally went to bed, I had a dream.

Harry, Ron, and I were sitting in the common room, knitting. Ed was there, too. He was looking at us disdainfully. Then he clapped his hands and placed them on the yarn. In an instant, a whole pile of hats and scarves sat in the basket.

Then we were in the halls, walking along, and Ed was laughing at the armor on the walls. _I could make things much better than this,_ he said, pride in his eyes. _I have the ultimate power._

Ed stood before the school. His eyes were on fire. A cruel grin graced his face as he clapped his hands and slammed them to the earth, bringing the whole school crashing down in front of him. I stood and watched as years of my life crumbled into rubble. Ed turned to me and smiled, teeth sharp and eyes on fire with something more than determination. Something... mad.

_I can do anything I want,_ he said. _Nothing can stop me._

I woke up in shock. I was sweating like mad, and I couldn't stop shaking. Heaving in gasping breaths, I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. My throat was tight, and my eyes burned.

"Ed wouldn't," I whispered to myself. "He'd never do something like that. He's... He's not..."

Bright gold eyes flashed through my mind, burning bright. A malicious grin and the sharp sound of palms coming together, almost as if in prayer.

But praying to what?

I wanted to believe that Ed would never do something bad. But what did I know? We'd only just met him. For all we knew, he could be a serial killer. Or... something worse. He was from another _world_, after all. Who knew what happened there, with this incredible power existing? What did the people of Ed's world do? How many used their power to kill?

I hated thinking like that. Ed was kind. Mischievous and annoying and surprising and confusing? Of course. But also very kind. He wouldn't...

I groaned and pinched myself to attempt to stop my circular thinking. No use fretting about it.

My feet were cold, my face burned, and my mouth was dry. With a weary sigh, I slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom to get a drink and maybe splash some water on my face. I needed to calm down.

The cool water against my overheated skin helped, but not much. I leaned against the sink, staring into the mirror at the dark shadows beneath my eyes. I needed sleep, but it wasn't coming. Especially not when I feared nightmares. Not wanting more bad dreams when I was little had always made it more difficult for me to sleep.

So sleep was out of the question...

With a heavy heart, I pulled out a few of my textbooks. It looked like a late night study session was in store for me.

* * *

_I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. I know things have changed, and I know it will be different, but I don't know how._

_I'm happy about that. Should be interesting. We'll see._

* * *

**This was one really long filler and I am very sorry that I pretty much gave you guys nothing...**

**Please don't kill me.**

***dodges large stone statue of Alphonse with kitty* I'M REALLY SORRY GAH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER *hides under covers* I am but a small child trying to write fanfic please don't attack me.**

**The word of the day is CADENCE! I don't typically use this word in sentences, but it's rather pleasant-sounding, isn't it? Nice word. Rhythmic word. (Which is rather fitting, seeing as it concerns rhythm...)**

**That is all for now. RFF!**

**And please... accept my apology.**

**Lulu out!**


End file.
